En cuanto te ame
by UchihaAnaKarina
Summary: Distintas historias que se entrelazan, Karin casada con Neji, Sakura queriéndose comprometer, Lee pidiendo matrimonio a Sakura y esta negándose. Naruto engañando a Hinata. Todo en el transcurso de la época del Rey Enrique. (1519)
1. Capítulo I

**― 1519 ―**

Había sido acogida por una familia bienvalerosa, dueños de una buena cantidad de hectáreas de tierra que sus antepasados habían estado acomulando por más de cien años. Podría decirles, a mi conocimiento dado, que, Mito Uzumaki fue quién inició todo.

Ella era una mujer bella, con muchos ideales, la única hija de un acomodado matrimonio Japonés. Había sido educada con los mejores modales, le enseñaron desde lo más básico, hasta lo más laborioso, debido a que tenía que llegar a ser una buena esposa para algún noble, y así continuar con el linaje tan limpio del que los Uzumaki habían gozado desde la primera de sus generaciones.

Mito, tieniendo un espíritu tan curioso y libre desde su nacimiento, y por dichas facultades con las que su alma contaba, decidió viajar a Inglarra, deseosa por saber y conocer más a cerca de aquella cultura tan diferente a la de ella.

Es así como en el año 1400 se asentó en Inglaterra, pasó parte de su juventud y, fue hasta en la adultez ―al rededor de sus veinticinco años― que la pidió en matrimonio un Duque de aquél país. A pesar de que muchas personas del lugar consideraban algo tardío su compromiso, ella y su futuro marido estaban más que contentos por dicho acontesimiento, así que contando con diez mil libras esterlinas por año, aportadas por su familia (dicha cantidad era por mucho, bastante alta para cualquier matrimonio de duques dado en Inglaterra), fue así como ese hombre y Mito unieron sus terrenos.

Pasaron los años y la bisnieta de aquella pelirroja, la cual había heredado la misma cabellera, siguió acomulando aquellos terrenos y, gracias a que todas las mujeres que contaban con aquél apellido no tenían ningún inconveniente en procrear, las tierras jamás pasaron a nadie que no fuese un Uzumaki; el apellido bien podría varíar en cuanto al segundo o primer nombre, siendo Namikaze Uzumaki o Uzumaki Namikaze ―por poner solo un ejemplo, claro ―, las tierras siempre eran dejadas a una persona con ese apellido.

Con todo esto, podrían comprender que a varios amigos nobles de la familia y, los que no eran amigos, se extrañaron al saber que Kushina Uzumaki, junto con su esposo Minato Namikazeme había acogido, aceptándome como a una hija más del matrimonio, y gracias a la personalidad tan amable de su hijo ―mi ahora, hermano― Naruto Uzumaki, había podido encajar bien en el seno de la familia, muy a pesar de las desaprovaciones que existían por parte de los tíos, abuelos y demás familia. Mis ahora padres, terminaban siempre por hacer caso omiso de aquellos reproches por parte de todos y a al pasar del tiempo, todos terminaron aceptándome.

Quizá, podría ser, que por mi parecido físico, los "amigos" de mi padre y mi madre terminaron por creerse que en verdad era una Uzumaki, y que muy probablemente era la hija de la nieta de la sobrina de tal pariente muerta, por lo que terminé aquí mismo; el cabello rojo era una característica que se presentaba solo en los Uzumaki, esa caracteríatica tan rara de heredar si no eras uno, era por mucho, no tan frecuente en otros lados, podría decirse que la estrípe ―hablando muy vagamente― era conservada gracias a ese gen que nos dotaba de una cabellera roja como el fuego.

Con mi cabellera y ojos rojos logré pasar desapercibida, y gracia ello conté con una infancia bastante calmada, muy a pesar de los estudios que mis padres habían infundado en mi, mi carácter era muy distinto al de mi hermano Naruto, desde mi orgullo hasta mi costumbre de mirar a los demás por encima. Sé que era egoísta de mi parte, ya que habían pocos, o casi nadie, que gozaba de la fortuna de ser acogido por una familia de tal reputación y respeto, como había sido yo de afortunada.

También, por aquella razón, solía refugiarme lo mayor posible en mis estudios dados por mis tutores. Dado a que mis conocimientos ya no necesitaban ser más infundados por profesores, muy a menudo, mi fantasía volaba más allá de lo implícito, y me llevaba a lo desconocido.

A mis diez y seís años me encontraba más que preparada para contraer matrimonio y, mi madre, quién organizaba fiestas dadas en nuestra mansión, decidió presentarme ante la sociedad como una candidata potencial para cualquier hombre. Era así como había llegado aquí, frente a mi tocador, concentrandome en alisar mi rebelde cabello y prepararlo para la fiesta de unas horas. Una parte de mi no le agradaba el hecho de que, por tan solo haber nacido mujer, no aspiraría a nada más que ser una buena mujer de algún militar de alto rango o un noble, pero otra parte mía le agradaba el hecho de saber que distintos hombres pelearían por tener mi atención, siendo esto un regocijo para mi egolatría.

«Esta noche promete brindarme una grata velada» pensé en mis adentros.

No me encontraba para nada nerviosa, y aunque jamás había estado entre tantas personas, sabía que esta fiesta era en motivo para presentarme a mi, solamente a mi.

Las mucamas entraron por la puerta, anunciándome que ya sería la hora de entrar al gran salón, suspiré y, con mi mentón en alto salí de mi habitación. Recorrí el largo pasillo, con paredes blancas ―de las cuales colgaban retratos de personas que no eran mis familiares― y suelo de mármol hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera con grabados de ángeles. Esperé a que el mayordomo me abriese la puerta para darme paso al salón; inclinó su vista y con un "adelante señorita" abrió el portón. Me sorprendí por la cantidad de personas dentro del salón, no podía identificar a casi nadie, y antes de quedarme más tiempo de la cuenta, comencé a bajar los escalones, siempre con la mirada en algún punto del salón. Muchas personas aplaudían desde sus mesas, y otras tantas solo me miraban; bajé el último escalón y mi padre me ofreció su brazo para dirigirme a la mesa principal del lugar.

No me había dado cuenta, pero pa decoración constaba de flores lila y arreglos sencillos, sin caer a lo común ni a lo exagerado, claro. Me sorprendió darme cuenta que mi vestido blanco con bordados dorados hacía buen contraste con el lugar.

Evidentemente era mi celebración, todos se acercaban a saludarme, a decir que me veía radiante, otros tantos me pedían el permiso de bailar conmigo, y el resto solo deseaban charlar conmigo sin intenar movimiento alguno, a final de cuentas, siempre terminaban por aburrirme.

La velada seguía transcurriendo amenamente, y cuando estaba por salir, mi amiga de ojos perla y cabello peliazul, Hinata, se acercó a charlar conmigo.

Hinata era dos años mayor que yo, había contraído matrimonio con mi hermano Naruto, el cual estaba bastante enamorado de ella, con aquél matrimonio terminarían por solidificar los lazos de la familiaHyuūga -Uzumaki, y significaba una creciente suma capital para ambas partes.

― Dicha es la que tengo al verte, queridísima Duquesa Uzumaki, ¿Cómo habeís estado?

― Regocijo de buena salud, os agradezco. ¿Sabeís una lamentable noticia?, como vereís, Lo que no me alegra es la falta de buena charla que no roce la pretenciosidad, ha sido nefasto hablar con el vizconde Chouji.

― Oh, veraís mi amadísima Uzumaki Karin...me parece que el encuentro entre mi noble primo y tu me parece bastante oportuno... no os arrepentireís..si así lo creeís oportuno.

Hyuūga Neji, primo y casi hermano de ella, había heredado parte del imperio Hyuuga, todo gracias a que Hinata y Hanabi habían nacido mujeres. A decir verdad, no perdía nada con intentar conocer al joven, así que acepté la propuesta de Hinata.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Naruto y el primo de Hinata, así que ella fue a por amboa caballeros, cruzó unas palabras con Naruto y giraron en mi dirección. Finjía estar en mis propios pensamientos cuando llegaron y, una vez que llegaron a mi encuentro, los miré, sin detenerme lo suficiente para mirar a Neji. Neji tenía puesto una vestimenta digna de un duque, su cabello estaba recogido por un liston rojo, y su cara estaba libre de cualquier cabello en él. Se inclinó hacia mi y le ofrecí mi mano, el la tomo y besó el dorso, sin apartar sus perlas de mis rubíes.

― Mi prima ha hablado maravillas de vuestra persona. Me es un placer conocerla, my lady.

― Para mi también lo es, my lord...

― Hyuūga Neji.

Mi hermano Naruto y su prometida fueron a algún lado de el salón, mientras Neji y yo intercambiabamos palabras. A pesar de que mi persona no se alteró con la presencia del primo de Hinata, podía decir que, hasta ahora, era el mejor partido que la celebración y la sociedas podían brindarme. Hablamos durante al menos, toda la velada, salimos a pasear por los alrededores y, una vez que nos dimos cuenta, había terminado la fiesta.

Acordamos seguir viendonos, antes ―claro esta―, de que partiese a donde él recidía, Japón.

Pasó el tiempo, y el día de la boda de Naruto y Hinata había llegado, se adorno el palacio de la mejor manera, las mucamas paseaban de aquí para allá, cargando utencilios, adornando cada uno de los rincones de blanco y demás. Algunas otras corrían a la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata arteglándose, mientras que yo me alisaba y recogía el cabello, me puse el pasador de plata con unos colgantes de diamantes que Neji me había regalado en uno de sus fugaces viajes de Corea, lo coloqué de modo que pudiese verlo él. Una vez que terminé, me inspeccioné; el vestido dorado con bordados plata y blancos hacía resaltar mi cabellera roja. Tocaron la puerta un par de veces, a lo que contesté "adelante". Quién entró fue mi madre, se veía hermoosa, tenía puesto un pomposo vestido azul celeste con bordes dorados, con un discreto escote y mangas de tres cuartos, con holanes al final. Se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

― Mi queridísima hija - musitó, aún abrazandome - estís radiante.

― Le agradezco madre, pero usted lo es aún más.

Se apartó de mi y me acunó mi rostro en sus manos, me miró con ternura y suspiró.

― ¿Sabeís algo, hija mía? Desde que entrasteís en nuestras vidas habeís sido una bendición... me duele saber que el noble Neji te llevará consigo a Japón.

Noté que los ojos le escocian, al borde de las lágrimas, me volvió a abrazar, y le respondí el dicho cariño.

― Vamos madre, no llore, que lloraré con usted.

― No te preocupes, mi querída hija, que no es nada. Vamos, que debemos estar en el lugar indicado para la entrada a la iglesia de tu hermano y su prometida.

Me levante de mi asiento, me alisé el vestido y levanté la barbilla, hoy sería el gran día de la unión de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra y Japón .

Los Uzumaki y Hyuūgaposeíamos ―por separado― una enorme cantidad de propiedades, algunas habían sido regalo del mismo rey Enrique VII, por agradecimiento a los servicios en la corte de los Uzumaki, mientras que a los Hyuūga les había dado una buen dote por parte de el Emperador Go-Kashiwabara*, por razones similares.

Mi madre y yo caminamos con airosa y solemnemente hacia la entrada del palacio, donde nos esperaban un carruaje, el chofer nos tendió la mano para subir y partimos, seguido de el carruaje de mi hermano, donde se encontraba mi padre también.

El camino hacia la iglesia fue corto, bajamos con persimonía ayudadas por el hombre que conducía el carrruaje, en la entrada se encontraban varias personas, desde Lee, un amigo de la infancia de Naruto, hasta Haruno Sakura, amiga mía, proveniente de la monarquía Francesa. Giró en dirección mía y con tranquilidad, llegó hasta donde estaba.

― Mi estimadísimaUzumaki Karin, me proporciona dicha al saber que me habeís invitado.

― Señorita Haruno Sakura, me es grata su presencia en tan celebrado día - respondí.

Nos besamos en cada mejilla, y recuperamos la postura, mi madre se acercó y le saludó, no pudimos quedarnos demasiado tiempo fuera, puesto que ya sería muy pronto la llegada de de Naruto y Hinata. Tomamos asiento entre vestidos y trajes de seda y terciopelo, la mayoría usaba recordes de armiñio*, otros optaban por vestir pieles bastante finas para cubrirse del frío.

Pasados unos cuantos minutos, los novios llegaron, transcurrió la misa de manera normal. De entre tanto y tanto, miraba con sutileza a Neji, estaba bastante guapo, pero de igual forma, seguía sin atraerme. Cuando menos esperé, ambos pronunciaron sus votos y el padre los bendijo, formando así la unión de dos almas, y a pesar de haber sido un matrimonio arreglado, ambos se amaban.

Tomamos camino de regreso al palacio, y se dio inicio a la fiesta. El rey Enrique y la reina Catalina llegaron al baile, cruzando palabras con distintas personas. Se acercaron a los novios, dandoles la bendicion y cruzaron unas cuantas palabras. Mis padres, posteriormente, iniciaron plática con ambos, mi madre con la graciosísima reina Catalina, y mi padre con el altisimo rey Enrique. Noté como mi padre introducía a Neji en aquella platica, él reverenció al rey, permanecieron hablando unos momentos más y, después, mi padre sonrió hacia Neji, estrechó su mano y mi madre se inclinó, después, giraron sus miradas hacia donde yo me encontraba.

― Seis meses después ―

Nos encontrabamos a Marzo del año 1520, celebrabamos mi fiesta de compromiso con el próximo heredero de la fortuna Japonesa, Neji. La luz crepuscular bañaba a cuanto árbol se topara, y tocaba las pieles de nuestros invitados, mi vestido pomposo verde se tornaba mas elegante al ser rozado por aquella luz, los invitados la pasaban de maravilla y los hombres ―incluídos mi padre y hermano― hablaban, mientras que mis amigas se encontraban al rededor mío, charlando a cerca de las novedades que acontecían en Bath*.

― ¿Te habéis enterado, mi queridísima señorita Uzumaki, a cerca de la reciente unión que se dio entre la Duquesa Yamanaka Ino con el simploso vizconde Nara Shikamaru? ¡Vaya atrevimiento por parte de la chica, al aspirar a tan poco con aquél hombre!

― ¡Cuanta razón teneís Lady TenTen!, aquél matrimonio aspira a ser más que pura decadencia en cuanto a la ecconomía se refiere, ¿Sabiaís que Lady Yamanaka aportó tres mil libras esterlinas? ¡Aún más de lo que ese hombre ha aportado al matrimonio!

― Con exactitud, mi queridísima Lady Haruno, desgracias aconteseran, ¿No lo creeís, Duquesa?

― En lo que acontese al matrimonio de nuestra amada amiga, Lady Yamanaka, sé que el buen gusto hacia las artes del caballero que la ha tomado como su ahora esposa, ayudarán a enriquecer lírica y culturalmente a ella.

Lady Haruno y Lady TenTen se miraron una a la otra, calladas, con claro deje de incomodidad ante mi reapuesta, sentía y tenía el deber de que cualquier persona a la que considerase amigo debía ser protegido de las habladurías falsas que se formasen al rededor de él o ella. Persuadí de la compañía de ambas y me retiré hacia mi ahora, hermana; no había encontrado la oportunidad de poder felicitarla y darle la bienvenida a la familia, así que tomé dirección rumbo a la mesa donde ambos novios se encontraban. Sonreí a mi hermano y me incliné, después, miré a mi hermana e hice de nuevo una reverencia, a lo que ella inclinó levemente la cabeza.

― Me llena de alegría, honrra e inmensa calidez el tenerte como parte de la familia Uzumaki.

― De igual manera... mi querída hermana... ¿Po... podría dirigirme a tu persona de tal manera?

― ¡Por supuesto, amada hermana! podeís llamarme así.

― Excelente...por cierto... ¿Cuál es la fecha de que habeís acordado para vuestro compromiso?

― Dentro de aproximadamente unas dos semanas, será llevada a cabo en el palacio de vuestra familia los Hyuūga.

La duquesa y yo continuamos con nuestra amena charla, cuando el maestro de ceremonias comenzó a tocar para bailar la danza pavana*, era hermoso como todos bailabamos con gracia y persimonía, haciéndo gala de nuestras prendas finas que se bamboleaban al ritmo de nuestros pasos elegantes.

La fiesta terminó, los invitados tomaron rumbo a sus hogares, y mi futuro marido partió a la residencia que había estado alquilando no muy lejos de Bath; mi madre me tomó de la mano y me encaminó hacia las escaleras de caracol que se extendían a lo ancho de la enorme entrada principal, subimos a ellas tomadad una de la otra, y por alguna razón sentía que algo andaba mal. Recientemente, madre había estado teniendo una recaída de salud, y me preocupaba por que, cada vez se le veía más pálida, y padre le había estado llevando a los mejores doctores de Inglaterra, fue tal su búsqueda que ni el mismo doctor de cabecera quien atendió a la reina Catalina en su último parto, pudo descubrir las causantes de dicha enfermedad. Sin esperanzas, mi padre solo le quedaba cuidar de mi madre y disfrutarla el tiempo que dios quisiera dejarla en nuestras manos.

― Querída hija, me ha alegrado el saber que te casareís con un buen hombre,

― Lo sé, amada madre, Sir. Neji es bastante bondadoso, carismático y muy paciente. Le ha tomado su tiempo cortejarme.

― Es que, querída hija, sois bastante orgullosa, y os gusta que los hombres te adoren, debeís de ser más humilde, hija mía.

― Es una cualidad que quizá, me lleve tiempo cutivar.

Después de un rato charlando, llevé a madre a su cuarto puesto que el agotamiento de la fiesta y posteriormemte de nuestra charla que duró hasta altas horas de la noche, causaron estragos en su pobre estado. Le tomé del brazo y salimos fuera del salón de té para dirigirnos al cuarto principal, mi padre se encontraba a penas vistiendo una bata de seda, cubriéndose, le entregué a mi madre y me salí. Aún no tenía sueño, lo que provocó en mi continuar mi diario que había dejado olvidado desde la boda de mi hermano. Me senté en el banco y saqué del escritorio mi libreta dr pasta gruesa negra y una pluma, junto con el enbase de vidrio para la tinta. Mojé la pluma y comencé. 11 de Marzo, 1520.

Hoy la fiesta de compromiso que celebré junto con el Duque Neji se llevó a cabo. He estado rodeada de bendiciones, felicitaciones y la gracia de dios que me ha deseado el padre Jiraya, me acompañará en el conjuto de maravillas que la vida me depara. Todos han sido plácidamente bellos hacia mi persona, y la belleza de saber que pronto seré una mujer desposada me llena de dicha.

Haciendo a un lado los comentarios de mal gusto que mis, digamos, amistades, han pronunciado a cerca del reciente matrimonio de Lady Yamanaka, Haruno Sakura ha descrito con tal fervor a un comandante-Duque que ha estado frecuentando; aún no me ha mencionado su nombre, pero espero que sea cual fuere la relacion que lleva con este, su anhelo de ser desposada por él se vea realizado. Por otro, la joven Tenten ha estado bastante pesimista en cuanto a mi matrimonio se refiere, Haruno ha dicho que esta había estado enamorada de mi prometido hacía bastante tiempo, y que había albergado esperanzas qur han sido rotas en cuanto le menccioné mi nuevo estado civil. Espero y Lady Tenten perdone mi atrevimiento, pero Sir Neji me confesó sus sentimientos y sus inntenciones de cortejarme, teniendo el permiso de mis padres.

Espero encuentre, de todo corazón ,un hombre que llene todas sus expectativas y la vida tan lujosa que ella acostumbra a llevar.

* * *

><p><strong>Emperador Go-Kashiwabara:<strong> emperador número 104 de la era Chūsei (época feudal).

**Armiñio:** Este estilo de corte del cuello, utilizado mayormente entre la nobleza y realeza en la era de Enrique VII y la era Isabelina.

**Graciosísima y Altísimo:** En la epoca de 1400-1500, se les solía dirigir de esa manera a los reyes de Inglaterra (se le podían llamar excelencias, inminencias, etc).

**Bath:** Una de las ciudades más prestigiosas en la era Isabelina.

**Danza Pavana:** Favorita de la corte. Normalmente era la primera de las danzas de la velada, de manera que cada invitado empezaba a bailar y mostrar su traje a los demás como si fuera un pase de modelos.


	2. Capítulo II

El día de mi ansiada mi Shinzen shiki con el joven se ojos aperlados, Sir. Hyuūga Neji, había llegado al fin; el cambio que daría mi vida sería en su simplicidad, bastante drástico, ahora no sería más que una mujer con costumbres Japonesas, lo que indicaba que debía someterme a las decisiones de mi marido, además éste tenía el derecho de tener hasta cuatro o cinco esposas, si así él quisiera, y agregando el futuro de mis primogénitos que serían educados con las costumbres niponesas, y no es que me desagradase la idea, no, lo que en verdad me aberraba era la idea de la sumisón, había nacido con el espíritu libre, tal y como Uzumaki Mito lo había tenido, mi forma de ver la vida era por mucho, muy distinta a la que otras generaciones lo habían sido, amaba sentirme sin ningún tipo de atadura hacia alguien, o a algo, y bastante me había costado sentir que tenía lazos con mi familia, aunque aquellos eran más llevaderos, lo sabía, al igual que sabía que a partir de mi unión con el joven Hyuūga, cambiaría mi estilo de vida. Si bien el matrimonio había sido un poco acordado, no cambiaba el hecho de que dejaría de ver a mis padres, y los vería, quizá, una vez por mes, o con mucha probabilidad, menos.

Una caja blanca con detalles plateados se encontraba cargado por una mujer con un kimono sencillo azul, la criada se arrodilló y abrió la caja dejando ver mi shiromoku envuelto en un papel de plata, lo desenvolvió y me impresioné por la exquisitez del kimono, tenía un maravilloso color aperlado, con bordados de laca dorados y tonalidades en plata, el señor Takakura, mi vestidor, comenzó su tarea. Ya me encontraba con la enagua sostenida con la banda, me puso la primera capa de seda color marfil, llamada koshimaki, y la segunda, es decir, el kimono, tenía los bordados tan exóticos, colocandome Datejime encima de esta, una vez que termino de atarla bien, me puso el obi, haciendo un hermoso nudo circular en mi espalda, el obi tenía dos pulgadas y media de ancho, por lo que apretaba desde mis caderas hasta el inicio de mis senos; puso el obijime, que es la cuerda con la que asegura aún más el obi, ésta era color plata, al final, me miré en el espejo, el señor Kuzoku, quien me peinó previamente, había realizado un hermoso moño ―que se había realizado con cera, y a decir verdad, la cera y el cabello jamás se llevaron, por lo que dolió a mares aquel proceso que realizo, bañando el peine en cera y moldeando con el mi cabello, lo haló tanto que el cuero cabelludo me dolía―, como adorno, me colocaron una peineta color plata, de la cual colgaban tres tirillas de arroz, simbolizando la prosperidad, mi peinado daba a conocer mi próximo estado civil, y el kimono en sí, significaba la pureza de mi ser.

Una vez que terminé, me colocaron el wataboshi, que es una especie de capucha, y me pusieron los calcetines abotonados, una vez que salí del cuarto, seguida de mis damas de compañía, Atsuko y Momoka, detrás de ellas, mi vestidor, a quién ya había mencionado. Una vez que salí de aquel enorme palacio, Atsuko se inclinó para sacar mis zapatos altos de madera llamados okobo, se me dificultó un poco llegar al rickshaw que Sir. Neji había dispuesto para que me llevasen a el templo shinto, una vez ahí, subí las escaleras ayudada de mis damas, una vez arriba, llegué al altar, donde aplaudí para hacerles saber a los dioses de mi llegada, comencé a rezar por mi unión que estaba por celebrarse, una vez que termine, halé de la gruesa cuerda tres veces y me retiré. Si bien todo aquél proceso era nuevo para mi, debía de haberlo aprendido en un tiempo relativamente corto, había sido criada con la religión católica, y el tener que aprender que en vez de un solo dios, existían veinte más. La ceremonia es más íntima que la de una religión católica, esta esta conformada por una pequeña comitiva formada por el sacerdote, los novios (sir. Neji y yo) y familiares cercanos a nosotros hasta el templo. Una vez allí el sacerdote declaró el comienzo de la boda. Todo el mundo se levantó y saludó al altar. El sacerdote hizo una oración, y tanto el joven Neji como yo hicimos nuestros juramentos ,Entonces el sacerdote nos dio el permiso de hacer el rito de "San san kudo (3 y 3, 9 veces)".Una sacerdotisa sirvió sake en un vaso 3 veces. El joven Neji lo bebió poco a poco 3 veces, y yo también bebí 3 veces desde el mismo vaso. Repitiendo el ritual 3 veces. Terminado el rito, el sacerdote nos bendijo y declaró que ya eramos esposos, las sacerdotisas sirvieron sake a todos los participantes, brindaron y nos felicitaron. Luego los músicos tocaron música tradicional y una sacerdotisa bailó. Para terminar todos rezamos y salimos del templo nuevamente en fila. Nos dirigimos a la recepción, donde sería la fiesta para ya, los amigos y famila; asistió el primer ministro de defensa de Japón, el mismísimo emperador, seguido de muchas celebridades de Londres y Japón mismo, hubo una amena charla en todo el jardín, al cuál el joven neji le llamaba Akai Heaven (cielo rojo), ya que quiso combinar mi lengua nativa, el inglés, con su lengua.

El jardín era precioso, caminé asombrada por las distintas tonalidades de Rojo y carmesí, me había enterado por Momoka, que los habían remodelado antes de mi llegada, el rojo era en honor a mi cabellera, que por supuesto, todos estaban encantados con ella; había un bonito camino de hormigón que daba a un estanque, en el cual, justo en medio, se extendía un gigantesco árbol, en el agua había distintos peces gato, acercándose a la orilla para ser acariciados, varios invitados provenientes de Inglaterra se acercaban para acariciarlos, yo hice lo mismo, inclinándome de la manera más elegantemente posible, Sir. Neji se acercó a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, besándome cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca de él. Pasando a los invitados, entre ellos, Sakura estaba preciosa con su vestido pomposo verde de seda, se sujetó su cabellera rosa y colocó un tocado muy occidental en él, de igual manera Hinata se veía bellísima con su kimono azul rey, con aquel obi plateado, sujetado con un obijime oro, traía puestass unos okobo en conjunto con unos calcetines abotonados, su cabello largo estaba recogido en un moño bajo, con una peineta roja y detalles de flores que colgaban de ella, ahora que lo meditaba, todos los invitados estaban especialmente bien vestidos, y sé que la ocasión lo meritaba, pero me sorprendí de la manera en que estaba preparada toda la fiesta, posiblemente jamás me haría a la idea de que la vida aristocrática en el país del sol naciente sería por mucho, exquisita, todo ahí se percibía de una forma distinta, desde el olor de los árboles, así como las estaciones y los aromas del tatami cuando el ambiente era húmedo.

Terminó la fiesta y me sentí como un estanque sin peces, mis padres aún se alojarían en el palacio, así como mi hermosa hermana Hinata y mi hermano Naruto, en lo que concierne a los demás invitados, supe que les encantaría aún más pasar sus últimos días en japón visitando casas de té en compañía de geishas, quienes les entretenían con sus bailes y charlas gratificantes; pude notar que la habían pasado excelente, puesto que con las deliciosas comidas, el ambiente ameno, además de las hermosas vajillas japonesas de plata que dimos como hikidemono. Una vez dentro de nuestros aposentos, y con la tranquilidad que inundaba el cuarto espacioso, me sorprendió la belleza de este, los tatamis tenían un hermoso color gricáseo, acompañado del antiguo bimbo que se encontraba en una esquina de esta inmensa habitación, si bien mi cuarto no era pequeño, tampoco era demasiado grande, pero ahora, siendo una Hyuuga, me noté admirando la bella cama con sabanas de seda color marfil, junto con distintos pergaminos que colgaban en las paredes del cuarto, solo eran tres de al menos un metro de largo cada uno, en el primero, se veían dibujados a oleo tres niños corriendo hacia el mar, podían verse que sus tabis pisaban la arena lisa, que se elevaba al cielo por la misma brisa de el mar, en otro, una geisha acompañada de lo que parecía ser su danna, aquí, en Japón, se les suele llamar así a los maridos, pero con las geishas solo era un sufijo que iba más allá de una unión formal, era algo más profundo lo que se notaba ahí, su danna, un hombre elegante, tenía un hermoso Hakama azul, su haori era del mismo color, y sus tabi eran blancas, tenía calzados unos Geta; sobre ellos se extendía un hermoso bosque, y al final de este, se podían ver a varios samurais, finalmente, en el último pergamino, estaba escrito en una hermosa caligrafía la palabra «Ai Sora», el fondo de este, eran unas bellas nubes blancas y grices.

Sir. Neji me sacó de mis pensamientos, se había aclarado la garganta un poco, y me miro, como quien mira una pieza de arte, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, tanto que hipaba, no quería hacerlo, pero el posible dolor que sentiría se combino con el miedo, mis fosas aleteaban con nerviosismo, aspirando el aire lo más rápido posible, él lo notó, y con sus manos frotó mis hombros, intentando tranquilizarme, lo hice un poco, y dejé que continuara. A continuación, entré en un estado nebuloso que no me permitió entrar en contacto con ninguna de mis emociones; podía sentir que el joven me seguía frotando, hasta que paró, deshizo mi obijime, seguido de mi obi, estos cayeron a un lado de mi, el datajime seguía ahí, pero no por mucho tiempo, unas manos gentiles lo deshicieron, quedándome solo con el kishimaki, el cual estaba entreabierto, dejando ver la enagua, que era sostenida por la banda, y un poco más arriba, mi corpiño. Llegados a este punto, pude notar en el noble Neji, que se encontraba respirando con agitación, me sorprendí que yo estaba en un estado similar de excitación, bajé la mirada, apenada de encontrarme con sus ojos, pero tal fue mi sorpresa cuando note una protuberancia justo debajo de sus caderas, aparté la mirada a la izquierda, aún más avergonzada de que él lo hubiese visto, entonces, él dijo:

― No teneís de que avergonzaros, puesto que ahora mi alma, mi cuerpo, y todas mis poseciones, os pertenecen ahora - se alejó de mi y comenzó a desatar su obi, seguido de su haori - mi cuerpo os pertenece - continuó, y a continuación, se deshizo de su hakama.

Me ruboricé por la actitud tan segura de él, sorprendiéndome al mismo tiempo de mi súbito cambio tan sumiso; yo no soy ni había sido así, y sabía que jamás lo sería. Me obligaba a pensar que era a causa de la exquisitez y exotisismo del lugar, acompañado de mi inexperiencia y sin lugar a dudas, el bello cuerpo de mi esposo.

Se acercó a mi y me atrajo hacia él, hasta que me abrazó, quedando nuestros desnudos cuerpos pegados; pero cuando menos lo esperé, el yacía dentro de mi, hasta que sentí un líquido caliente y espeso adentrarse en mi ser, pude sentir algo más, me aparté para ver que era, y un espeso líquido rojo se expandía por el futón, aún dentro de mi, el joven Neji, o mejor dicho, mi ahora esposo me explicó que era, se giró y muy, muy rápidamente terminó aquella primera noche haciéndome su mujer.

Después de tres o cuatro meses, aproximadamente, me notificaron de mi estado, estaba embarazada, dicha noticia me llenó de regocijo, Sir. Neji solo asintió, en señal de que había escuchado, claro esta que le avisé a mi querida madre y padre, lady Hinata fue avisada por medio de su hermano. Las semanas consiguientes fui cuidada con extremeza, paseaba por el hermoso Akai Heaven, los techos de madera rojos, en conjunto con el hormigón y granito daban un bello aspecto al Jardín, en contraste con el enorme estanque, y los puentes curveados rojos; en definitiva comenzaba a sentir que amaba el lugar, podría acostumbrarme a usar bellas yukatas día a día, junto con los Kimonos para las fiestas ―los cuales, mi amado esposo mandaba a confeccionar especialmente para mi, siendo uno todavía más hermoso que el anterior―, a pesar de ser pesados, me encantaba usarlos, pero desde que mi barriga al dieciseisavo mes, no pude usarlos más, en cambio, utilizaban una tela mucho más fina y gruesa, y ataban un obi especial para dicho estado de maternidad, el cual procuraba el señor Takakura, no anudarlo tan fuerte, y lo hacía de maravilla, puesto que podía sentarme y moverme sin malestar a que dichas ataduras me molestaran.

Ahora me encontraba en la semana treinta y cinco de embarazo, aún faltaba una o dos semanas para el nacimiento; antes de la semana treinta, había acudido a una vidente, la cual me dijo que el bebé era un varón, después de dicha noticia, mi amado esposo mandó a realizar vestimentas para Ryonuuske «Ryo» por el escudo familiar Hyuūga, y en combinación con el kanji, «nuu» y «ske» se traducía como «hijo del dragón», me pareció hermoso dicho nombre, así que no objeté, al principio temía que me estuviese volviendo bastante sumisa, pero cuando me ordenaban que debía de visitar a mi madre cuando ellos lo dijesen, ignoraba tal cosa y disponía del barco de la compañía para viajar hasta Italia, para que ahí yo tomase el tren rumbo a Inglaterra. Ahora me encontraba tratando de estudiar el Japones, constaban de bastantes alfabetos, además de distintos Kanjis, estaba tranquilamente haciéndolo, hasta que sentí un golpe en el vientre, lo bastante como para hacerme encorvar y recuperar el aliento, tome mi barriga entre las manos, y sentí otro dolor en el útero, Momoka se acerco junto con Atsuko, me preguntaban cosas, pero no les entendía, escuché que una de ellas se fue, mientras que la otra me susurraba palabras de aliento, no entendía ni una de ellas, mi dolor era todo en lo que se concentraban mis cinco sentidos, mi cadera me dolía enormemente, desde la parte trasera hasta delante, hubiese deseado permanecer encorvada, me colocaron en una camilla amplia, un doctor con aspecto de tener unos cuarenta años entró por la puerta corrediza, se acerco mientras abría mis piernas, hundió dos dedos, moviéndonos un poco, los sentí tan fríos que pegué un gritito, éste los sacó e informó a unas enfermeras ―las cuales no había notado hasta ahora― que mi dilatación estaba excelente, como pude, le pregunté que quería decir aquello, a lo que me contestó:

― Es un grato placer informadle que esta por dad a luz, señora Hyuūga.

Abrí los ojos, temerosa, sabía gracias a mi hermosa madre, que el dar a luz era un placer bellamente doloroso, podiaís sentir que la vida se te va en ello, pero al ver la recompensa que esta te otorgaba, no hacía más que adherir una hermosa experiencia. El doctor me tranquilizó, afirmando que sí, dolería, pero que si ponía de mi parte y realizaba todo lo que él me indicase, no tardaría más de una hora.

Me gustaría decir que estaba completamente calmada, pero aún estaba un poco temerosa, tan solo tengo diez y siete años, y el verme tan desprotegida me daba pavor, inhalé con profundidad, y exhalé, sintiendo el dolor en mis caderas aumentando más y más.

El doctor me gritó:

― ¡Inhale!

Hice exactamente lo que me dijo, volvió a gritar:

― ¡Exhale! - cuando lo hice, volvió a vociferar - ¡Inhale, ahora, puje!.

Pujé, sintiendo una enorme presión en mi vagina, volví a inhalar, y pujé nuevamente, soltando todo el aire que había aspirado; apreté las manos de Momoka, me daba palabras de aliento.

― Vamos señora mía, pujad todo lo que pueda, el joven Ryonuuske ya va a salir.

Cuando escuché esto, tomé más aire y pujé tanto que sentí algo salirse de mi, el doctor me dijo que siguiera así, que podía ver la cabeza, y volví a repetir el mismo procedimiento, cuando pujé, sentí un liquido correr fuera de mi, seguido de, lo que supuse, la cabeza de mi adorado Ryonuuske, me estaba doliendo tanto que sentí morir, aún faltaba su cuerpecito, y yo, bañada en lágrimas y sudor, sentí que no podría; el doctor volvió a gritarme que pujara, yo lloré, no podía más, pero Momoka me dijo:

― Vamos, señora mía, Ryonuuske esta por salir, solo falta su cuerpo... Usted puede.

La mire, entonces, cerré los ojos, Inhalando con fiereza el aire a mi alrededor, después pujé con todas mis fuerzas, hasta que, supe, salió el cuerpo de mi bello Ryonuuske junto con la placenta. Cerré los ojos, tratando de procesar el dolor que sentía, me dolían las caderas, mis fosas nasales aleteaban, mi respiración seguía agitada, entonces, escuché un llanto, el más bello sonido que amé ese mismo instante.

Dejé de apretar las manos de Momoka, y ella me acarició el rostro con tal maternidad, que sentí a mi queridísima madre ahí mismo; Momoka terminó de consolarme y se dedicó a limpiarme, mientras pude ver que el doctor limpiaba a Ryonuuske, aún no podía verle bien la cara, por lo que le esperé paciente. Momoka me terminó de limpiar y en el futon donde estaba, colocó nuevas sabanas y me cobijó. Atsuko interrumpió, y me dijo que debía abrir espacio para mi amado hijo. A pesar de mi cansancio, abrí los brazos para recibirlo, y vi un bultito de seda gris que se aproximaba, lo atrapé y escuché pujidos, destapé su rostro y me enamoré, su piel estaba blanca como el marfil, sus mejillas regordetas eran coloradas, unos pocos cabellos castaños salían de su cobija, unos cuantos aquí y allá un poco más arriba de su frentecita, la cual se arrugaba por los pucheros que hacía, sus labios eran delgaditos, y cuando abrió sus ojos y me miró, sentí mi corazón que daba un saltito, estos eran de un color tinto, más oscuro que el rojo, mucho más, parecía unas cuencas de vino que bailaban en los ojos de mi hijo, estos me miraban fijamente, y yo le acaricié la mejilla, la cual estaba tibia. Como pude, giré de tal forma que mi cuerpo se encontraba con el cuerpecito de Ryonuuske, mi bello primogénito, su cara estaba a la altura de mis senos, sus ojos ya se encontraban cerrados y escuché en el silencio de la habitación, sus leves suspiros, decidí unirme a él, y cerré los ojos para dormir.

Volví a abrir loss ojos y vi en el umbral una figura alta con las manos detrás de la espalda y el cabello a echado a un lado, era mi esposo, Neji. Se acercó a mi y se arrodilló a lado del futón, me miró y finalmente dijo:

― Me alegra veros mejor, esposa mía. - después, posó su vista en Ryonuuske - también me llena de alegría el que nuestro primogénito haya nacido con tal fuerza y salud, excelente.

― Lo es, amado esposo, pero aún no me pidaís que os lo entregue, deseo estar más tiempo con él.

Acaricié su mejilla y besé su frente, entonces lo atraje mas hacia mi, por alguna razón, sentía que si lo dejaba, no le vería jamás, y aquello me atemorizaba aún más que el tener que someterme a mi esposo. Él se apoyó en sus dos palmas sobre el tatami, y fue inclinándose hasta darme un cálido beso en los labios, yo se lo respondí, después, bajó aún más para besar la frente de Ryonuuske, el cuál se removió en cuanto lo hizo, se alejó un poco, para después quedar en la posición anterior, después, recorrió su pie, y después se levantó, hizo una reverencia, y después habló:

― Si mi amada esposa desea algo, aún cuanto vuestro esposo esté en profundo sueño, avisadme, y os lo traeré.

Asentí en señal de entendimiento, me alegraba saber que a pesar de sus constantes viajes de negocios, y distintas reuniones, aún se daba el tiempo para saber a cerca de mi, aunque, claro, deseaba más de unas cuantas horas; el estar solamente charlando a la hora del té, o el tenerlo en un futón a parte, no me llenaba, deseaba sentir el calor de, al menos, mi esposo, y a pesar de casi tener un año de casados, no sentía un inmenso amor por él, bien y podría quererle bastante, pero amarlo, no. Caí dormida de nueva cuenta, esperando a que en la mañana siguiente, de verdad me atendiese él, y no la servidumbre, mientras Ryonuuskese acurrucaba en mi regazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinzen shiki:<strong> Boda tradicional Japonesa (sintoísta).

**Rickshaw:** Son coches halados por hombres, estos constan solo de dos ruedas.


	3. Capítulo III

**―1529 ―**

Ya tenía más de siete años en Japón, y podría decirse que ahora estaba más que adaptada ahí, claro que los mimos por parte del personal, y los hostentosos regalos, como los kimonos, horquillas, peinetas, joyas, juegos de tazas de té ―debo agregar, claro está, que dichos juegos al principio no eran de mi agrado, puesto que me hacían sentir cual dama de setenta y ocho primaveras―, pero con el tiempo transcurrido en estas tierras del sol naciente, supe que dichos juegos no eran un simple adorno, eran parte de un hermoso ritual en el que las mujeres daban un bello espectáculo donde se podía apreciar la coquetería de una manera tan sutil y elegante, dejando mostrar una parte de su muñeca cuando le sirviese el té a quien sería centro de aquellas atenciones, claro que aquí, en la tierra del sol naciente, se suponía una galantería erotica el mostrar la muñeca, de la misma manera en que las geishas muestran su cuello, cuando el kimono lo posicionan de tal manera que se logra ver la fina textura desde la nuca hasta donde comienza la primer vértebra.

Había tenido bellas noches a lado de mi amado esposo, le dedicaba un vistazo a mi muñeca, había aprendido a tocar el shamisen (el cual soltaba unos hermosos sonidos cuando le tocaba) y prosoguiente a eso, pedía a la servidumbre traer la cena, para así comerla de una manera que jamás me hubiese imaginado, era tan bello que gracias a ello recobré mi seguridad que se había marchado al nacer mi hermoso hijo Ryonuuske; hubiese deseado que aquella llama jamás se apagará, pero ahora, después de ocho años de matrimonio, aquella chispa había volado a quien sabe donde, dejándome con un mar de dudas tan grande como el mismísimo océano Japonés, el cual fluía en todas direcciones, dejándome confusa ante tal resultado. Si bien el matrimonio que mis padres siempre llevaron no lo añoré fervientemente, ―puesto que mi personalidad suponía ser menos cariñosa y más autocomplaciente, por más egolatra que sonase― jamás esperé a que el día en que mi matrimonio con mi amable esposo Neji terminase en la monotonía de su trabajo y en mis deberes en casa, que se limitaban a practicar piano, tocar el shamisen y la danza, y claro, mi nuevo pasatiempo que más apreciaba era el tener a mi hijo siempre, verle practicar las artes de los samurais, y aprender de política, a sus siete años comenzaba a ser un prodigio de las situaciones políticas, además de su inmenso amor a la poesía, sin duda había heredado aquello del romanticismo de los Uzumaki.

Ahora, se encontraba de viaje con su padre, llegando a la prefectura de Tokio, y yo estando aquí, en la inmensidad del palacio con tatamis pulcramente pulidos junto con mis damas de compañía, a quienes había mandado de compras, aunque lo cierto era que deseaba pasar tiempo en recorrer los alrededores del palacio, era tan inmenso que los bosques a su alrededor aún no los había explorado del todo, camine bajo el sol de la tarde, bañandome en la cálida luz que me proporcionaba, era hermoso poder hacerlo sin personal flanqueandome en todas direcciones. Una vez que el sol cayó persuadí en continuar mi caminata, y con paso ligero y lleno de cansancio me dirigí a mi alcoba, cuya calidez después del fino rocío de la noche, el cual había logrado helarme, me sentaba de maravilla.

El señor Takakura me ayudó a deshacerme de mi kimono y quedé con el fondo, junto con mi corpiño de tirantes. Una vez que salió él, me miré en el espejo, y a pesar de haber sido madre, se me veía con un buen aspecto, mis caderas son proporcionadas, mis senos tienen buena forma, se veían mis delicados botoncillos rosas a través de mi bata de seda que me había puesto mientras me observaba. Mis piernas eran acariciadas por la suavidad; entonces noté algo, este cuerpo que yo tenía, jamás le había prestado atención suficiente como para poder saber que tenía, incluso, en el cohito con mi amado esposo, no podía saber que y que partes acariciaba de mi interior, y por supuesto, cuando sangré sobre el futón me asusté inmensamente, pero lord Neji, quién notó mi estado, me explicó brevememte de que iba todo aquello, yo me sorprendí que lo supiese y me confesó que ya había tenido relaciones anteriores, y una de ellas había sido virgen, no sabía como tomar aquello, así que lo olvidé con el tiempo. No me había afectado, en vez de ello, sentí una extraña calma, que aún hoy, no sé lo que quisiese decir.

Me encaminé al futón, y justo a lado del mío, se encontraba el de mi benévolo esposo, no cabía en mi el por que debíamos dormir por separado, me parecía una suma equivocación el que durmiesemos de tal forma, y solo para procrear era tocada, aunque bien, no habíamos tenido dichos encuentros desde hacía más de medio año. Necesitaba sentirme amada. Necesitaba sentir el calor de mi esposo, pero era un hecho que no tenía planeado llevar a cabo eso.

Y con la mente agalopada de estos pensamientos, dormí inquieta.

La mañana siguiente me desperté, el señor Takakura, mi vestidor, entró con cuidado, inclinándose en la entrada, después se levantó y me pidió qur me levantase, lo hice y me dirigí a él. Posó ante mi dos kimonos que mi esposo había enviado desde Tokio, eran bastante hermosos, uno era amarillo con detalles naranjas y bordados plata, el fondo era de un hermoso rojo atardecer, no logré ver el patrón de tal kimono, el otro era azul, que cuando era movido se tornaba a un negro azulado, el fondo de este era de un azul rey hermosísimo y los bordados eran oro, autentico oro.

― Mi señora, ¿Podría poneros este kimono? - dijo apuntando al rojizo - os quedaría como anillo al dedo.

Observé ambos kimonos, si bien ambos me gustaban, había algo en el naranja que me atrajo en cuanto lo ví, así que contesté:

― Claro mi buen señor Takakura, puedes comenzad a vestirme.

Me aparté la bata de seda, quitando el nudo que había hecho la noche anterior, y esta cayó al tatami, haciendo un ruido sordo en cuanto lo tocó, mientras, el señor Takakura, ponía sobre mi cuerpo el kishimaki rojizo, cruzó las telas de seda y puso el Dataijime, puso el kimonio y encima de este, el obi, y encima, el obijime bañado en oro. Momoka me hizo una coleta alta, sujeta por parte de mi larga cabellera y una peineta de plata, mi favorita, a decir verdad.

Cuando miré en el espejo de cuerpo completo, me quedé sin palabras ante la belleza del kimono, este tenía bordado el sol del atardecer a lo lejos, el cual bañaba a las montañas que se extendían a la altura de mis pantorrillas de un rojizo, las aves que volavan hacia el sol tenían un bello color café, sus alas soltaban unas cuantas plumas, que daban a parar en el abismo, seguía admirando la pieza de arte encima mío mientras el señor Takakura me colocaba los tabi, una vez que terminó, Momoka soltó un suspiro.

― Mi señora, vos poseeís una de las belllezas más extrañas que he visto en todo Japón, vuestro señor estaría muy orgulloso de la pieza de arte que posee como amada esposa. - se inclinó y recorrió la puerta, yo le sonreí en agradecimiento por sus palabras. Salimos a un enorme pasillo, el cual tenía vasijas en mesitas de exhibición, unas eran regalos del emperador go-kashiwabara, otras habían sido regalo del Rey Enrique; era un auténtico pasillo de reliquias. Los pasos se escuchaban sordos al avanzar por el tatami, y nuestras respiraciones retumbaban en las paredes con estampados de aves volando hacia algun lugar, una vez que llegué a la puerta para salir al jardín Akai Heaven, Momoka sacó mis geta, mientras una señora mayor que reapondía al nombre de Kuzune, buscó los geta de Momoka y el señor Takakura.

Si me preguntaran ep por que era tan apegada a mi vestidor, siendo este un hombre, mi respuesta sería de lo más sencilla, tanto que no se pudiese decifrar. Resultaba que ep señor Takakura era un amante escondido de los hombres, anhelaba algún día poder estar a lado de uno sin ser señalado, y puesto que la sociedad aborrecía aquello, yo acogí su secreto de la manera mas normal. La mayoría de las veces pasabamos las tardes en el jardín, justo como hoy, paseamos por los caminos empedrados, mientras que momoka y el señor Takakura, ambos a mis lados, me sostenían, aunque hoy, como hacía semanas, ya había aprendido a hacerlo sola. Caminabamos observando los árboles que, gracias al otoño, sus hojas eran de un bello color naranja y rojizo, estas tapizaban parte de los caminos y los puentes de madera rojos, estos crugían suavemente cuando pasabamos sobre ellos, me detuve en el estanque enorme para acariciar a un pez gato, éste movía los bigotitos un poco, pero antes de posar mi palma completa en él, escapaba meneando las aletas y dalpicando un poco de agua; el viento rozaba nuestras pieles y charlabamos de distintas cosas. Me era grato tener compañía después de que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola, si bien Ryonuuske era el que más convivía conmigo, no podía pasar con él más de tres horas, puesto que mi esposo se lo llevaba a sus sesiones políticas, tal como ahora. No podía dejar de sentirme sola, a pesar de la infinidad de cosas con que contaba, mi marido tenía diversas propiedade, contratos que le asrguraban y dejaban millones de yen en ganancias, y muchísimas dotes que le heredaría la familia Hyuūga por ser el varón más próximo a llevarla a cabo, desconocía cuál era en sí lo que comerciaba dicha compañía, pero aún así, fuera de cualquier manera, estaría destinada a vivir contranquilidad, siempre y cuando siguiera siendo la intachable esposa de mi amado esposo Hyuūga Neji.

Momoka halo la manga de mi kimono, tratando de llamar mi atención; a lo lejos se veía a uno de los mensajeros de la familia Hyuūga, los geta para aquellos mensajeros, constaban de una tabla principal (dai) y dos «dientes» (ha) que soportaban todo el peso del larguirucho hombre, su haori, incluida su hakama, junto con el obi, los tabi y su gorro, que era una especie de cilindro alto que se partía en dos y por dentro se veía el forro (el cual era lo único blanco), eran azules oscuros.

Una vez que hubo llegado donde me encontraba, se inclinó y estiró la carta hacia mi, por el sello tinto que estaba hecho a base de cera, contenía como símbolo un circulo que contenía un espiral dentro. El símbolo oficial de los Uzumaki. Temí que se tratase de algo terrible. el hombre me ofreció una pequeña daga especial para sobres, la tomé e hice un corte justo a un costado del sobre. Le devolví la daga al hombre y desdoble la carta, esta tenía una hermosa caligrafía, y con obviedad, esta estaba escrita en inglés.

Leí lo que decía:

_12 de octubre de 1529_

_Mi Estimada hermana Uzumaki Karin:_

_Tengo el atrevimiento de permitidme escribiros, y me temo que los motivos que me impulsan a hacedlo no serán para nada buenos._

_Vos sabeís que nuestra amada madre ha ido decayendo poco a poco, aquella alma tan bondadosa que Dios ha otorgado a nuestras vidas desaparece hasta quedar marchita, he de decir que aquella enfermedad que osa provocar dicha infamia está a punto de terminar con tan bella vida, madre os llama para que te presenteís lo antes posible, sus susurros pronuncian vuestro nombre, aún estando en total insomnio._

_Os pido que vengaís._

_Dicho esto, me lleva a daros la siguiente noticia, y en consecuencia, a pediros un enorme favor._

_Dado a la monotonía que me supuso el matrimonio hace varios meses, he cometido el peor pecado que os podeís imaginad; mi ser se avergüenza de contaros los detalles. La infidelidad en una relación supone la perdida de muchas cosas, incluyendo la confianza; imaginad a un ave que vuela con confianza hacia el bosque, después de adentrarse, esta es atacada, y muy a pesar del daño tan profundo que recibió, logra escapar. Aquella ave no volvera a volar por el bosque, por miedo a morir de la peor forma, pues bien, poderos haced una idea de lo que, seguramente, mi amada y comprensiva esposa ha estado sufriendo desde hace unos meses, ya no confía en mi bosque, y a pesar de disculpadme con su persona y a pesar de que ella me la haya aceptado, su confianza en mi ya no es la misma. Aquel ave que volaba sobre mi, ya no se acerca, ha tomado su distancia, y aquello me puede de la peor manera, y aunque sé que no tengo el mínimo derecho de añorar su amor, le sigo queriendo._

_Os pido, mi estimada hermana, que me ayudeís con ello, no quiero que la vida de mis amados hijos, Bolt y Himawari, sean un suplicio en su hogar, un hogar que ahora esta roto, y el alfarero desea repararlo._

_Espero que os atreveís a sed parte de tal enmienda, y os estaré agradecido lo que me resta de vida._

_Envío mis más sinceros saludos._

_UZUMAKI NARUTO._

Me llevé la mano a la boca, estaba sorprendida por ambas noticias. Era una obviedad que el estado de mi amada madre iría empeorando, el doctor Ishida me había comentado de ello, no nos había dado muchas esperanzas en cuanto a la longevidad de la vida de mamá, y por otra parte, mi padre, quién era un eterno enamorado de mi madre, veía partir minuto a minuto a aquella joven con quién había crecido, y cuando supo que su matrimonio estaba hecho, se enamoró aún más. Su partir supondría una herida irremediablle en su corazón, se llevarían una parte de él con su partida, y eso provocaba su decaída. Amaba a ambos y el saber de su estado, supuso un pesar en mi alma.

Por otra parte, estaba mi hermano. Era difícil creer que hubiese cometido tal barbarie, el atacar la confianza en mi amada amiga, hacía que mi otra parte del corazón se estremesiese; no obstante, también me dolía por él, su comportamiento era bastante extraño, él no era así, no el Naruto con quién crecí y tantas veces jugué.

Debía reunirme de manera inmediata con ellos.

Corrí, como pude, al portón, y apoyé una mano en él, con la otra aún en mis labios, traté de reprimir las lágrimas que se escocían en mis ojos. Respiré con dificultad, y una vez que sentí que volví a serenarme, me enderecé y seguí, deteniendome en la entrada, descalzandome de mis geta y adentrandome una vez más al pasillo. Corrí a mi habitación y deslice la puerta. Una vez que entré, me senté sobre mis rodillas, frente a una mesita de caoba y agarré el tintero, una pluma y una hoja.

Comencé a escribir una carta, dirigida a Neji, claro está. A pesar de que seguía odiando el pedirle permiso para casi todo, le dije, expresamente, que no podía esperar una respuesta para su aprobación en cuanto a dejarme ir a Inglaterra y arreglar todo aquello qur aquejaba a mi familia. Lo hice tan rápido que una gota de tinta manchó una esquina de la hoja. doblé la carta, la metí en un sobre, derretí la sera sobre la ranura y la sellé con el símbolo Hyūuga (este, a diferencia de tener cera tinta como la de mi familia, utilizaba cera de color lila).

Volví a levantarme y corrí a la entrada que llevabbba al jardín, le hice una seña al mensajero y este se dirigió a mi, una vez que llegó, le entregué la carta.

― Hacedsela llegar con prontitud al señor Hyūuga, y avisad a los demás criados que han de preparar todo - ordené al hombre - llamad al cochero, he de partir al puerto para viajad a Londres. Llamadle a Momoma y al señor Takaura, ambos irán conmigo.

Giré con rapidéz, adentrandome de nuevo al palacio y preparar, junto con Momoka y el señor Takakura mis prendas para el viaje.

. . .

Lo bueno de tener a un marido con una disposición bastosa de barcos, era el hecho de poder viajar sin retrasos a cualquier lugar, y gracias a ello, me encontraba en el puerto de Kōbe. preparada para zarpar en cualquier momento y partir a Italia, para de ahí tomar el tren a Inglaterra. Movía con nerviosismo mi paraguas que colgaba de mi mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el abanico con estampados de flor de cerezo. El calor, o quizá mi estado de cólera y ansiadad, hicieron que abriese dicho abanico y comenzara a soplarme, atrayendo el aire a mi alrededor.

El puerto era bastante hermoso, los muelles eran de madera, pintados con un rojo vibrante, las personas se sentaban en algunos bancos, otras estaban desembarcando. A mi izquierda tenía un grupo de hombres, varios de ellos con trajes de la milicia londinese, uno de ellos se encontraba dandome la espalda, pero pude ver que llevaba puesto un bonito traje blanco, su cabello azabache brillaba con el escaso sol rojizo de la tarde, entonces giró su cabeza, lo cual me permitió ver su perfil. Su nariz, fina y recta, se estiraba, sus labios eran delgados, sus ojos eran bastante oscuros, enmarcados por espesas pestañas y encima de estos, unas cejas bastante oscuras, pero no tan gruesas. Unos mechones azabaches volaban con el viento, y su mano los apartó de su rostro con bastante brusquedad. Una mujer a su lado, de al rededor unos veinte años, reía, y otros hombres también lo hacián. Cuando me di cuenta que lo miraba más de lo debido, aparté mi vista, cuando la giré, pude ver por fin el barco de la compañía Hyūuga. Un hombre menudo de unos cincuenta años bajó de él y dijo:

― Mi señora, el barco ya esta listo para emprender el viaje a Italia, podeís subid ya.

― Excelente. - contesté - ¿Ya han subido mi equipaje?

― Os puedo asegurad que sí, mi señora.

― Bien. Takakura, Momoka, entrad.

subimos por la rampa que había bajado con anterioridad aquel hombre, y me encaminé dentro del barco. Éste era hecho de metal, pero estaba pintado de un reluciente blanco, el interior era igual, las tablas de caoba eran beis, y las paredes tenían la mitad de caoba y la otra mitad empapelada de un estampado perla. Al fondo del pasillo, me dijo el hombre, que se encontraba el lugar donde manejaban el barco, y por el largo del pasillo se extendían los camarotes, seis en cada lado. Le asignaron sus camarotes a Momoka y al señor Takakura, una vez que se instalaron me indicaron cual era el mío. Al parecer mi camarote se encontraba abajo ―que era el principal del barco―, así que bajé a él. Una vez que llegué, deseé que aquél viaje se hiciera lo más rápido posible.

―Primera semana en el barco ―

La marea estaba sumamente llena de tranquilidad. Una que otra vez salía del camarote para disfrutar junto con Momoka y el señor Takakura de la brisa marina que venteaba todo el día. De la cocina me traían uno que otro aperitivo para calmar el hambre. A veces me recostaba a tomar el cálido sol de la tarde, me dormitaba en una cama hecha de bambú y me despertaba bien entrada la luna, y como había tenido un sueño tan reparador, por las noches solía escribir en mi diario o me dedicaba a charlar con Momoka.

Me sorprendí la cantidad de veces con las que comparaba los ojos de aquél hombre misterioso con la oscuridad de la noche, o su blancura de piel con el pálido color de la luna, una vez que lo describía, me grababa su rostro, o mejor dicho, su perfil, ya que solo había llegado a ver esta parte de su rostro; no había más imagen que él en mi cabeza, y me preocupé al ver la cantidad de tiempo que empleaba en aquello. Si se me venía a la mente, vislumbraba los hermosos ojos de mi amado Ryonuuske, su cabello rojo oscuro, que algunas veces parecía castaño, pero que cuando el sol tocaba sus mechones, estos se avivavan como una llama, tornandose carmesíes, un carmesí oscuro.

Y de esta manera logré alejar de mi mente aquel rostro tan desconocido para mi.

―Segunda semana en el barco―

Sorpendí a una gaviota que volaba al rededor del barco, había estado así desde mediados de la semana pasada, y me pregunté si había viajado tan lejos, tanto que se había perdido. Así bien, pues, comencé a lanzarle trocitos de pez fresco al agua, las primeras veces los dejaba ahí y algún otro animalillo del océano se los comía por él, Momoka también le lanzaba algunos, pero desistió casi de inmediato. Cuando creí que jamás los comería, realizó una un vuelo en picada, directo al trozo fresco de carne, se lo engulló de un solo trago, y comencé a alimentarlo de día. Había tomado tal confianza que una madrugada lo sorprendí en la camilla de bambú donde tomaba mis siestas por las tardes, hasta que una mañana, sin más, desapareció.

Pasó una semana más, haciéndo un buen tiempo en todo el mar abierto, podía contemplar unos bellísimos atardeceres y unos amaneceres espectaculares. Ambos eran bastante parecidos, esparcían los mismos tonos rojizos y naranjas en el horizonte, colocaba mi mano en el punto donde e encontraba el sol para que así no me lastimara la luz y poder contemplar aún mejor dichos paisajes.

Entonces, cuando el primer día de la cuarta semana de mi viaje logré ver a lo lejos la costa, supe que habíamos llegado a Italia. El señor Takakua me dijo que el capitán le había anunciado que tardaríamos al rededor de un día en llegar al puerto de Italia, estaba tan impaciente que cuando Takakura-san notó mi ansiedad, me dijo:

― Mi señora, os recomiendo que trateís de tomar una siesta, ¿Os parece?.

― Acepto vuestro ofrecimiento, Takakura-san. Os agradezco.

Giré sobre mis talones y mis geta sonaban con cada paso que daba. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, puesto que el ir y venir que de las olas que hacían meser a el barco, provocaban un leve tambaleo en los tobillos, además, la altura de mis geta no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Una vez que terminé de bajar, deslicé la puerta y cuando hube estado dentro, la volví a deslizar para cerrarla. Llegué como pude a la cama, aparté el dosel y me metí en ella. Traté de cerrar los ojos y sorpresivamente, no supe cuando me quedé dormida.

Un pequeño choque me despertó, di un salto en la cama y solté el aire en mis pulmones de golpe. Me noté sudada, así que tomé el pañuelo a mi lado, el cual contenía mis iniciales bordadas y comencé a quitarme el sudor. Miré por la ventanilla circular que se encontraba encima de la mesita de noche, el agua estaba innerte, inmóvil. Entonces lo supe de inmediato.

Había llegado a Italia.

Momoka-chan llegó corriendo, deslizó la puerta y comenzó a gritar con emoción:

― ¡Mi señora, mi señora, hemos llegado!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

_Si en algunos sucesos se ve que no coiciden con los momentos de aquella época (como si los nobles de Japón tenían sus propios barcos o no) me disculpen, algunos articulos en Internet no dejan muy claro si era o no posible eso. De todas formas aquí si lo es, así que #Yolo _

_Saludos a todos los que leen, votan y comentan, y a los que no, gracias lectores fantasma ^^_

_Un beso._


	4. Capítulo IV

El olor a sal invadió mi nariz, los sonidos de distintas embarcaciones amarrando con una enorme cuerda los barcos para que estuviesen seguros en el enorme puerto invadía el ambiente. Un hombre mayor cargaba las valijas de tres jovencitas de al menos diez y seis años, otros hombres con hostentosas ropas, comunea en la nobleza de europa, bajaban por la rampa de madera extendida en los muelles de madera de caoba. Cuando bajé de mi barco, recién bañada y vestida, Momoka y Takakura-san bajaron tras de mi, todas las personas giraron a vernos, unas mujeres hacían muecas de enojo, otras de deslumbramiento, y los hombres no despegaban la vista de mi. Giré para anunciarle al capitán que podía esperar aquí en Italia hasta que yo le enviara una carta indicando mi regreso. Le di unos cuantos euros y partí junto con Takakura-san y Momoka a tomar un carruaje, el cual nos llevaría directo a Inglaterra. Se harían al rededor de dos días más, donde en el transcurso pararíamos para estirar las piernas y comer, claro está. Viajamos por Genóva, Suiza y llegamos a francia, donde volvimos a embarcarnos y viajamos hasta la isla de inglaterra, llegamos al rededor de una semana.

El recorrido fue largo, pero cuando comenzamos a ver las calles pavimentadas y enormes casas aquí y allá, reconocí de inmediato el lugar en el que crecí, los extensos campos, las hectareas de tierras trabajadas, los palacios de barones y baronesas, además de el de duquesas, los distintos hombres que iban y venian por los caminos, acarreando frutas y verduras para llevar a los mercados, los carruajes de duques conocidos de los alrededores, las distintas mujeres que cargaban quien sabe que cosas.

Recorrimos una enorme colina con bastos campos de fresas y otros cultivos, y llegamos a un enorme portón de granito con un enorme cancel de hierro negro vertical. El cochero se bajó y tocó, y un hombre mayor con canas en las sienes preguntó:

― ¿Quién es la persona que desea ver al señor Uzumaki?

― La señora Hyūuga-Uzumaki Karin, hija de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, ha viajado desde el oriente para venid a ver a su señor, hombre.

― De acuerdo. Abrid las puertas. - ordenó, y unos hombres comenzaron a halar del gigantesco cancel. Una vez que se abrió por completo, el cochero haló las riendas y los caballos chillaron, para después comenzar a avanzar.

El palacio perla, nombre otorgado por mi hermano como regalo de bodas para mi amada amiga, nos recibía con una enorme fuente de granito justo en el entro de la explanada, formando una especie de glorieta, con dos ángeles hasta el final, uno, con la palma extendida, lanzaba agua, el otro, inflando sus cachetes, soltaba chorritos de sus pequeños labios. El jardín de frente era grande, del lado izquierdo se dejaba ver una rotonda con más figuras de ángeles, y rosales rodeándolos, del derecho, un camino hecho de piedras, cercado con vallas y un enorme árbol que se extendía al final de éste. El coche giró en torno a la fuente, y paró en la enorme entrada, ésta constaba de dos enormes portones de caoba negra, con unos círculos de hierro donde tenían una figura de dragón, el lacayo halo de ellas y la puerta lo abrió, dando paso al vestíbulo, los suelos estaban relucientemente limpios, la madera brillaba, la mesa redonda del recibidor contenía uno de los jarrones que el rey le había otorgado a mi no tan honorable hermano, y dentro de ellas haba flores, como claveles, margaritas, petunias, entre otras tantas más. No esperamos mucho y la segunda puerta se abrió, dejando ver a mi amada amiga, la baronesa, lady Hinata.

― ¡Oh dios mío! pero si es mi amada hermana, Uzumaki-Hyūuga Karin... que.. que alegría ver... verte - dijo, mientras sus blancas mejillas se tornaban rosas - haced pasad... el equipaje a.. a la recamara de invitados. - ordenó, o mejor dicho, susurró a unos lacayos.

Estos tomarom con rapidéz las valijas y desaparecieron dentro. Hinata, con gesto amable, nos indicó pasar a mi y a mis acompañantes.

― Mi querida amiga, he osado traer a mis fieles amigos, os presento... ella es Niita Momoka, y ese hombre es Yamada Takakura.

Ambos hicieron una reverecia a Hinata, y ella inclinó un poco la cabeza.

― Seaís bienvenidos, sentiros en vuestra casa. - continuó ellla - los... los amigos de Karin-san son míos también. En un momento os indicaran cuales son vuestros aposentos. ¿Deseaís pasar al gran salón?

― Claro que sí, Hinata-san. Momoka, Takakura-san, podreís pasad a vuestras habitaciones, por ahora no hace falta que me acompañeís.

― Como deseé mi señora - dijeron ambos, girando y perdiendose en una de las puertas.

Una vez que se fueron, giré mi vista para con Hinata, ella volvió su mirada y dedico una de sus sonrisas calidas, me preguntó si quería pasar a comer algo, a lo que le respondí que sí, pero bien comenzamos a caminar cuando unos pasos presurosos se escucharon desde las escaleras de caracol que se sernía más adelante, escuché unos susurros y cuando por fin bajaron, puede ver a dos niños. Uno rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas, de aproximadamente ocho años y otra niña de cabello corto, azulado, con ojos azules y de marcas similares al otro pequeño, ella, en cambio, se veía de a penas seis años.

― ¡Tía Karin, tía Karin! - gritarin ambos, y se lanzaron a abrazarme, sujetándose de mi kimono.

― ¿Sois mis amados sobrinos, de los que tanto me ha hablado mi atolondrado hermano? - pregunté.

― Uzumaki Himawawi - dijo mi pequeña sobrina mientras hacia una reverencia.

― Hi-ma-wa-ri - deletreó con ternura Hinata, acariciando la cabeza de ella.

― Uzumaki Bolt, el más apuesto ¡Dattebasa! - respondió mi sobrino.

Me hinqué y los atraje hacia mi, abrazándolos mientras ambos correspondían de igual forma, llenándome de besos en las mejillas. Lady Hinata sonrío divertida, y después les ordeó con gentileza que se apartaran de mi, yo no quería, puesto que ambos eran una parte en miniatura de mi amado hermano y de mi querida amiga, Himawari había sacado los hermosos ojos azules de Naruto, pero en su aspecto físico era tan parecida a Hinata, aunque su personalidad era por completo, la de mi hermano. Bolt era otro Naruto pequeñito, pero con un aire de sofisticación que le otorgaba un estoicismo bastante magnético.

Ambos eran un amor.

No me extrañaba el que mi tan desgraciado hermano se sintiese tan avergonzado y con tanta pena ante su falta, su familia era hermosa, y que decir del pilar de ella, Hinata, quién con paciencia otorgaba paz al hogar.

Debía de acudir a su ayuda, tratar de convencer a Hinata que mi hermano estaba por completo arrepentido, aunque para defenderle, debía de conocer la verdad por completo.

* * *

><p>Pasé parte de la tarde hablando con la agraciada Hinata, me preguntó a cerca de mi marido, su primo, y de Ryonuuske. Le conté que era la equilibrada combinación de mi respetable esposo Neji, junto conmigo. Le hablé de mis clases con el shamisen ―clases que ella tomó a una tierna edad, claro―, de la danza, las geishas, cuyas artes me parecían de lo más emblematico, junto con los teatros que las anunciaban. Le platiqué a cerca de lo poco afectivo que Neji-san se había vuelto, ella, abrió sus ojos perla, noté un deje de tristeza en ellos.<p>

― Oh... yo, Karin-san... debo...debo contaros algo... - dijo finalmente.

― Adelante, Hinata-san, hablad lo que tengaís que hablad. Contadme lo que os apetezca, con lo que te sintaís cómoda.

Inhaló aire. Le noté la mirada de nerviosismo, tristeza, y muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sacó el aire que había retenido y se sentó firme en aquella mesita, bajo la lona que nos cubría los pocos rayos del atardecer.

― Quiero pediros una disculpa... yo... yo os he estado ocultando algo... no es por que no os tenga confianza, simplemente he decidido no deciros nada.

» Hacia algún tiempo, con exactitud os puedo decir, hace dos meses y medio, me encontraba tejiendo prendas para mis amados hijos, Bolt y Himawari. Sé, mi querída Karin-san, que cuento con la fortuna que ambas familias hemos unido, os diré que a pesar de eso, he amado tejer desde que mi madre, la cual esta con nuestro adorado señor. Sois conciente mejor que nadie de esto... pues bien, tejía prendas, como os he dicho con antelación, entonces, uno de los mensajeros trajo una nota, le dije que me la diese, y él, incómodo, comenzó a echar agua por las sienes.

» Esta nota que os digo - agregó Hinata-san, sacándola de uno de los pliegues de su hermoso y pomposo vestido turquesa- como podeís ver, ha de ser simplosa... nadie manda una "carta" a otro alguien. Me fuí al salón de té, donde no había nadie más que yo, y me senté en un salón frente a la chimenea. Desdoblé la carta - continuó, para después entegarmela - y, como veís, quiero que me hagaís el favor de leedla. Claro, sin recitarla... es decir, en vuestra mente.

Desdoble la fina hoja que tenía grabados, estaba un tanto arrugada, y la carta en cuestión, era bastante larga, aunque doblada hasta ser de un tamaño sumamente pequeño. Una vez que la desdoble por completo, miré a Hinata-san, antes de leer nada. Ella me dedicó una melancólica sonrisa, y continué.

_Amado mío._

_He de deciros que cada noche en vuestra compañía me hace inmensamente dichosa._

_He de aseguraos que, aún sueño con vuestras caricias, rozándome._

_Amado sol, que estaís siempre conmigo, me duele veros retenido por una mujer que, tan buena y amable, no hace más que vuestro preciado tiempo sea tan soso, si, amado mío, por que aunque no lo digaís, se que lo pensaís._

_Os conozco._

_Vuestros suspiros son cansancio, y en mis manos son suspiros de amor._

_Os conozco._

_Pues bien, amado Naruto, conoseeís esa parte de mi que ti desconocía, esa parte de mujer que os anhela a cada minuto._

_Naruto, mi amado naruto, os conozco._

_Tuya siempre, J._

Me quedé pasmada, no podía contener la rabia en mi interior, sobre todo por el pesar que la pobre de mi amada Hinata-san estaba cruzando, su corazón había sido destrozado, y los pequeños pedazos aún seguían esparcidos, provocandole solo un aspecto de derrota, de sufrimiento. El dormir a diario con mi... oh, por más que tratara de imaginarlo, se me encogía mi corazón, las noches tan burdas que ha pasado mi pobre Hinata-san eran tan burdas que ni el mismo Lucifer se las desearía.

El verla ahí, tan serena y correcta, sin decirle nada a mi hermano, no hacía más que venerarla más, era tan fuerte que me enorgullecía ―a pesar de la situación― ser su hermana.

También estaba el hecho de saber quién era aquella mujer "J" que había escrito tal nota, así que guardé debajo de mi obi la carta, asegurándome que estuviese bien sujeta. Miré a Hinata-san y le dije:

― Puedo preguntaros ¿Cómo es que mi hermano está enterado de que vos sabeís de su engaño?

― Después de tres días, él llegó aquí nervioso, has de saber que vuestro hermano tiene... por así decidlo, el defecto de reír mucho. Pues bién, aqurlla tarde preguntó nervioso si había llegado algún recado para él, yo... no pude ocultar mi tristeza, y he de confesaros que comence a hipar, hasta que no pude detener las lágrimas, y corrí a mis aposentos.

Pasé el pesado líquido salival por mi garganta, de verdad que me sabía tan mal por la pobre Hinata-san... mi hermano se había vuelto en alguien a quien yo desconocía, puesto que desde mi acogimiento, le noté tan limpio, aunque supongo que nunca logramos ser quienes nos proponemos..

― De verdad lo lamento, Hinata-san... me temo que os ayudaré a saber quién es "J", ¿estaís de acuerdo?

― Os agradezco, Karin-san.

Se oscureció, la tarde pasó tan rápido mientras hablábamos que el tiempo pasó volando, el sol se había escondido para darle paso a la luna, y esta, tan grande, se ubicaba en el punto más alto del oscuro cielo, iluminando todo aquello que tocaba, su luz había llegado al dormitorio y se fundía con la rojiza luz que despedía la chimenea. Me quedé perdida en las llamaradas que soltaba, en el crujir de la madera, quemándose, y en lo cuanto mi correcto esposo Neji no hacía. Pasaba días inmerso en su trabajo, y cuando caía el sol, solo me deseaba las buenas noches y dormía dándome la espalda, y yo me tragaba aquellas lágrimas que me gritaban ser amada, como yo lo merecía.

Alguien tocando la puerta hizo que el fuego quemara esos sentimientos, me levanté del suelo y me anudé la bata de seda, y una vez que me acomodé en el sillón, dije:

― Adelante.

La puerta se abrió poco a poco, y de ella surgió mi tontete hermano, me sonrió y le indiqué con un gesto, que se adentrara. Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y se sentó en el sofá frente a mi.

― Solo he venido a saludaros, hermana mía.

― Me alegra haberos visto hoy, hermano, creía que no os vería.

― He tenido unos negocios que me han consumido la mayor parte del día... por cierto...

― He charlado con Hinata-san, Naruto. Me teneís bastante consternada ante vuestro comportamiento, ¿Por qué habeís faltado a vuestra palabra para con Hinata-san? ¿Os ha hecho algo?

― Para nada, hermana... he sido un completo canalla, ya os he contado en la carta... ¿Habeís venido por ello?

― He venido aquí por ello, y claro, por mi querida amiga y hermana. Al igual para conoced a mis sobrinos... teneís una hermosa familia, tratad de hacedlos felices.

Mi hermano asintió, determinado a cumplir esa tarea, y si dijese que en su mirar no nité compromiso estaría mintiendo, ya que en sus ojos pude ver ese fuego que crece una vez que nos proponemos algo por alcanzar, y ese algo estaba llameando en su azul mirar, ese algo tan característico de nosotros los Uzumaki.

La descición.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, y él relajó la mirada, se levantó de la silla y lo hice de igual manera.

― Bien, hermana... descansad, yo iré a mi cuarto, esta noche... no dormiré en el cuarto de huéapedes.

― Estoy en completo acuerdo con vos, os deseo buenas noches.

Dicho esto, se inclinó y fue directo a la salida, me daba gusto que estuviese tan desidido a recuperar a su familia, remediar sus errores, y aunque estuviese en total confianza con él, desconfiaba de la misteriosa señorita J.

Había mucho por develar a cerca de su identidad, solo esperaba que no fuese alguien conocido, con el corazón tan frío e hipócrita como para hacer aquello.

. . .

Los sonidos de alguien tocando mi puerta me despertaron, y antes de poder decir más nada, dos pequeños toorbellinos dieron a parar a mi cama, uno rubio, y la otra azul.

― ¡Tía Karin, tía Karin! - gritaban al unísono.

― ¡Vaya, vaya... dos pequeños niños hermosos atentan contra la tranquilidad de mi mañana! - les dije.

― Oh, querída tía, nuestro amado padre ha contado tanto a cerca de usted! No pude decirle lo bella que mi tía es cuando esta llegó ¡Dattebasa! - dijo el pequeño Boruto.

― Eso es cierto, querída tía, sois más guapa de lo que nuestro padre os ha dicho. - musito con tranquilidad Himawari.

Los abracé a ambos y los invité a que se acomodasen en la cama, Himawari quedó a mi izquierda, mientras que Boruto quedó a mi derecha; me preguntaron muchas cosas, y a pesar de que su madre era de Japón, ambos habían visitado solo una vez dicho continente, y cuando eran aún más jóvenes, así que me tomé la libertad de contarles a cerca de las costumbres, mis días allá, lo que aprendí, y con obviedad, de su tío Neji y su primo Ryonuuske. Boruto alegó que lo retaría al esgrima, y yo le dije que Ryonuuske aceptaría gustoso ante su reto, por consecuente, le comenté a cerca de el amor de Ryonuuske por dicha aplicación, me dijo que pronto concertaría una fecha de enfrentamiento con su primo, Himawari me informaba a cerca de lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con el hijo de la baronesa Yamanaka, Inojin; me contó que tenía ojos verdes y el cabello rubio de su madre, me sorprendió por la manera tan ferviente en que lo hacía, y ella alegó que jamás podría ver a los chicos de esa manera.

― El amor no es más que una ilusión del cerebro, querída tía, ¡Además los niños son muy bobos!

Me reí ante sus figuraciones, y era dificil explicarle que tarde o temprano terminaría con alguien que sus padres elegirían para ella, aunque esperaba profundamente a que mi hermano y mi cuñada optasen por dejar a que mi bella sobrina eligiese con quién hacerlo.

Fui interrumpida por una tercera voz, era Hinata-san, quién me anunciaba que saldríamos a una fiesta de baile, concertada por el rey Enrique y, a la cual, asistirían una buena cantidad de nobles.

― Os esperaré, Karin-san, en el vestíbulo, de ahí, Naruto, tu y yo partiremos al palacio.

― Excelente - respondí - una salida me hará bien, querida.

Esperaba con ansia dicho baile, me sería nostálgico encontrarme con mis amistades, dado que hace mucho que no lo hacía ―para ser exactos, desde mi matrimonio―, Himawari y Boruto partieron con su madre cuando ella les anunció que había como desayuno lo que ellos deseasen, ambos me besaron la mejilla y corrieron fuera del dormitorio, tal y como habían llegado.

Hinata-san me sonrió.

― ¿Os molestaría que sugiriese arreglarnos juntas para dicho baile?

― Para nada, os esperaré aquí.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y salió del dormitorio, y yo, salí de la cama, deseosa a que cayese la noche más rápido de lo que es costumbre.

* * *

><p><em>hola queridos lectores!<br>Espero estén disfrutando de los capítulos tanto como yo, además, me he decidido agregara Sarada (por que la amo secretamente) y eso le agregará emoción a la historia.  
>¿quién será la misteriosa señorita J? ¿Sabrá Karin quién es "Uchiha"?<br>¿Reviews?_


	5. Capítulo V

Una vez que salí de la cama, me dirigí a el cuarto donde podía tomar mi baño, dentro estaba bastante bien iluminado, el tapiz de las paredes contenía relieves de rosas, y algunos pétalos caían de los rosales hasta formar una alfombra abajo, la habían combinado de tal forma que recubrimiento afelpado del baño, el cual era rojo, en verdad parecían pétalos de rosas que habían caído de las paredes. La tina había sido previamente llenada gracias al servicio, encargué a que le pusiesen esencias de canela, rosas y jazmines, así que el cuarto olía por completo a dichos aromas.

Me sumergí dentro del agua, y disfruté sentir la calidez del agua en aquellas horas de la mañana, elevé mi pierna para lavarla y noté la tersidad de mi piel, era incluso mejor que cuando era joven, y a pesar de no ser especialmente vieja, la maternidad había hecho que mi madurez se asentara, quizá era cosa mía, pero me notaba mas sensual, y aquello me gustaba.

Una vez que terminé con mis piernas, proseguí con mi torso, y después mi senos, seguido de mis hombros y brazos y finalmente mis pliegues femeninos.

Una vez que finalicé con aquella parte, por alguna razón me vino a la mente el hombre de ojos negros y cabello azabache, me extrañaba el que mi mente lo evocara después de tanto tiempo, y lo que es aún más insólito, ahí mismo, en la bañera; sería mentira si no les dijese que él no es guapo, por que de verdad que lo era, y aún más con aquel uniforme militar, que por la forma de este, pude saber que era Italiano.

Pues bien, una vez que terminé por desdibujar, salí de la tina de porcelana y me enrollé la bata de seda, caminé a mi dormitorio y ahí ya estaba Momoka y el señor Takakura.

― Hemos venido para preguntaros si desea sus kimonos o los vestidos pomposos, mi señora - dijo el señor Takakura.

― Debo confrsaros, my lady - dijo, imitando el acento inglés - que en cualquier vestido que eliga, vuestra belleza resaltará en cualquiera.

― Bien, Takakura-san, Momoka... siento desepcionaros, pero sigo prefiriendo los kimonos, y a pesar de ser más pesados que los vestidos, me he encariñado con ellos.

― No nos ha decepcionado, mi señora, nunca lo hace.

El señor Takakura dispuso para mi llegada un kimono bastante primaveral, con tonos turquesas, rosas y un sol rojizo, el cual ―como era de esperar― realzaba mis ojos junto con mi cabellera, una vez colocado, como ahí no era costumbre el quitarse el calzado, me puse los geta, incluidos el señor Takakura y Momoka. Nos dirigimos al jardín, y fue una sorpresa el ver a las baronesas Sakura e Ino, y claro, mi querida Hinata, más al fondo pude ver a los niños, Boruto, Himawari y quien parecía ser ―por la descripción de mi adorada sobrina―, Inojin, éste perseguía con más insistencia a Himawari, y aunque Boruto intentaba persuadir y emprender una lucha con él, Inojin le dijo que no, puesto que le era más ameno jugar con la pequeña Himawari, Boruto se marcho enfadado, y comenzó a atacar a un roble que quedaba junto a él.

Lady Hinata, Sakura e Ino voltearon su mirada a mi, todas sonrieron con delicadeza; El señor Takakura, junto con Momoka, decidieron quedarse atrás, entonces comencé a caminar hacia ellas a traves del jardín por un camino de granito, una vez que llegué a ellas, hicieron una reverencia, yo opté ―por costumbre― inclinarme, Sakura ocultó su sonrisa tras su abanico color jade, Ino no la escondió.

― Es una alegría veros tan bien, mi querida Karin, sin duda la tierra del sol naciente os ha cambiado, al igual que la maternidad.

― Sin duda vos habeís cambiado, sin duda cuento con las amistades más bellas, no podría juntarme con alguien menos guapa que yo.

― Teneís razón, mi querida Karin. - dijo Sakura - justo ahora comentaba con lady Hinata y lady Ino si podría contaros a cerca de algo que vos no sabeís.

― ¿De que se podría tratar, lady Sakura, dicho secreto el cual solo desconozco yo? - inquirí sorprendida.

Lady Sakura sonrió, después, habló:

― Querida Sarada, venid con vuestra madre. - dijo finalmente.

Una niña con la edad aproximada a Boruto salió de un arbusto, quise suponer que había estado jugando con los niños, y fue acertada mi suposición, puesto que Boruto gritó que ya la había encontrado, y que era muy buena escondiéndose, la pequeña Sarada contestó que él era sencillamente un bobo.

― ¿Sí, madre? - musito con una voz suave.

― Presentaros ante la duquesa de Hyuūga, Karin.

La niña hizo una pulcra reverencia y se presentó.

― Me es grato conocerla, duquesa, mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha.

― Es un gusto conoceros también, lady Sarada - dije, inclinándome.

La peque Sarada me observó detenidamente, desde mis geta, pasando por mi kimono hasta llegar a mis ojos, sus ojos estaban abiertos, de tal forma, que pude ver un destello de emoción.

― Hija, es de mala educación observar con tal descaro a la duquesa.

― Disculpadme madre, pero... - dijo, después haló la manga de mi kimono y me miró con fijeza a los ojos - duquesa Karin, usted es muy hermosa. - dijo, para que después se le sonrojasen las mejillas.

La tomé por las axilas y la elevé, hasta haberla cargado y quedado a mi altura, ella seguía sin hablar y yo le sonreí divertida.

― Vaya, me alagas querida, pero vos soís más bonita. - repuse.

― Imposible - replicó ella - usted tiene dos ojos tan rojos como su bonito cabello, yo en cambio, cuento con dos ojos negros.

― Bueno, lady Sarada ¿No te habeís puesto a pensar que los míos son el día, mientras que los tuyos son la noche? Es un bonito contraste ¿No os parece?

La pequeña Sarada sonrió y sonriente me dijo:

― Me lo parece, gracias duquesa - dicho esto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y la bajé.

― Vaya, y yo que soy su madre jamás me dicho tales cosas, os agradaís ambas. - interrumpió lady Sakura con un deje molesto.

― Vuestra hija es muy lista, querida, pero ese no es el caso, he de preguntaros ¿Quién es el hombre que ha caído ante vuestros encantos?

― ¡Oh, querida duquesa! Eso lo sabreís en el baile de esta noche.

Dicho esto, seguimos platicando de un sinfín de noticias, de las cuales no habíamos podido platicar dados los kilómetros que nos lo impedían, lady Hinata nos habló de el próximo cumpleaños de Boruto, mientras que Ino nos contaba a cerca de su marido Sai, yo les platiqué a cerca de lo que había aprendido en Japón, y de mis costumbres allá.

― A pesar de contar con personal a mi disposición, siempre he odiado el hecho de no poder realizar nada por mi, comprendereís que mi personalidad me lo demanda.

Ryonuuske salió al tema, y Sakura me preguntó el aspecto de este, se lo describí tal cual, y todas me dijeron el por qué no se encontraba mi adorado hijo conmigo, les respondí que dado a mi marido, me fue imposible traerlo, ya que se encontraban arreglando distintos aspectos políticos, de negocios y comerciales, puesto que Neji quería que su sucesor no tuviese problema alguno cuando heredase la compañía.

Todas hablamos de nuestros matrimonios, lady Sakura no contó absolutamente nada del suyo, así que me resigné por conocer al misterioso hombre en el baile del rey.

A pesar de que el Rey ya se había casado por la iglesia con la Reina Catalina, en el reino se escuchaban toda clase de rumores a cerca de la nueva mujer que el Rey cortejaba, su nombre era Ana Bolena, había entrado a la corte gracias a su tío, y éste le había encomendado seducir al Rey Enrique, por lo que ahora su plan había sido cumplido, y el Rey le llevaba a todos los bailes, comento esto por que en dicho baile, se encontraría aquella mujer, y por lo que me habían dicho, ella podía leer el futuro, muchos la juzgaban, dado que la brujería en el catolicismo era considerado blasfemo, pero a mi en particular me parecía interesante, por lo que me propuse conocerla.

Una vez que terminamos dichos temas, nos dimos cuenta que eran ya las siete de la tarde, las baronesas Ino y Sakura reverenciaron, y llamaron a sus respectivos hijos para que se despidieran, vi a lo lejos que Inojin se despedía de Himawari, este se sonrojó, pero Himawari ni se inmutó, mientras que Boruto sonrió con calidez hacia Sarada, y esta hizo un gesto de molestia hacia él, era obvio que ambos se agradaban, pero dada su rivalidad, no decían nada. Los niños corrieron con sus madres, Inojin se despidió de lady Hinata, después de mi, Sarada hizo lo mismo, y antes de partir dijo:

― Os veré, duquesa.

― Querida, podreís llamadme solo Karin, ¿Os parece?

― Yo... - volteó a ver a lady Sakura por algún signo de aprobación, pero ella no la miró, en cambio, me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que yo supuse, era orgullo, ya que lo había visto tantas veces en el mío - De acuerdo, Karin-sama.

Me incliné y ella hizo una reverencia, después, ella, lady Sakura, Lady Ino e Inojin tomaron rumbo por el camino de granito, por el cual un mayordomo las guió.

Lady Hinata tomaba por ambas manos a Boruto y a Himawari, estos alzaban las manos para despedirse de sus amigos y uma vez que se perdieron de vista, dejaron de hacerlo. Nos metimos al gran palacio ―por que era más eso que una simple mansión, claro ― para poder arreglarnos para el baile, Himawari preguntó si ella podría ir, a lo que lady Hinata con suma paciencia le explicó el por que no podría, me sorprendí de la forma tan tranquila en que ella sr lo tomó, y aún así Hinata le permitió jugar tanto como quisiese con sus muñecas de porcelana.

Una vez que corrió para jugar, le permitió lo mismo a Boruto, solo con la condición de no destrozar nada como la última vez, él alegó que no sería divertido, y lady Hinata le replicó con calidéz que era eso o no jugar, Boruto finalmente aceptó.

― Querida, os debo decir que vuestros hijos son tan bien educados, y no me sorprende puesto que vuestra educación fue la misma.

― Yo... yo creo que es debido a mi paciencia, no... ¿No os parece?

― Me lo parece, querida. Es hora de irnos a arreglar, seguramente Naruto aguardará por nosotras.

Para esta ocasión, mi buen amigo, el señor Tanaka, junto con Momoka, eligieron un jūnihitoe, que es similar a un kimono japonés, pero este es usado por la nobleza, yo solía usarlos muy pocas veces, ya que me gustaba más el usar mis kimonos, pero el jūnihitoe era más hermoso aún, más elegante... mi ropa interior ―toda, debo decir― era de seda, después de esta se colocaba kosode, que es un manto de seda, pueden ser rojo o blanco, y como quería contraste, el mío era blanco, seguía la hakama, que como ya había explicado, es un faldón con siete pliegues, el mío era de color plata, seguía el hitoe (una túnica) que fue color azul plata, después el Uchigi (serie de túnicas de colores brillantes sin forro) rojo, el uchiginu que era un manto de seda rojo, el cual se usa para tener reforzadas las túnicas exteriores, seguido del Uwagi, este era amarillo, tenía bordado un río con hiloa de plata y laca, simulando el arrollo wasatobe que cruza por todo kioto, siguió la karaginu (una chaqueta hasta la mitad) y finalmente el Mo, el cual era como un tipo delantal que va detrás de la túnica; mi larga cabellera roja la dejé suelta, y como llevaba más de siete años sin cortarla como normalmente lo hacía cuando vivía aquí en Inglaterra, esta llegaba hasta el suelo, normalmente Momoka siempre la sujetaba en un moño alto, o la trenzaba y la enrollaba, quedaba tan gruesa como un circulo de diez centímetros de radio; las ondas que formaba hasta juntarse con el jūnihitoe daba la ilusión de una cascada.

El señor Takakura y Momoka me observaron con detenimiento, parecían embelesados y yo era la razón, por que cuando me mire en el espejo circular con marco de caoba que se encontraba en el tocador me quedé de la misma manera, me veía aún más blanca de lo que era, puesto que los colores del Uwagi, uchigi, la hakama y demás hacían resaltar mi cabello, y este a su vez, daba la ilusión a mi piel de un tono marfil.

― Mi señora, irradia una belleza angelicál, os debo decir que si mi naturaleza no fuese de cortejar a las mujeres, me quedaría prendado de vuestra belleza.

― No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Tanaka-san, nuestra señora luce encantadora... no, aún mejor, os aseguro, jamás vereís a nadie más hermosa en todo Japón, o incluso en toda Europa.

― Tanaka-san, Momoka-chan, me alagaís bastante, acepto vuestros cumplidos. - respondí, y continué - bien, es tiempo, deseadme suerte en mi regreso a los bailes, Tanaka-san, Momoka-chan... os veré más tarde.

Momoka me colocó pos tabi y me puso después los geta, estos eran negros, de acre negro, de un aproximado, más o menos quince centímetros de alto, me despedí de ambos y salí al vestíbulo del palacio, lady Hinata llegó poco después, con un hermoso vestido tornasol de seda, con vuelos en el cuello y manga de tres cuartos, su cabello estaba recogido y tenía el característico sombrero cuadrado que utilizaban las mujeres de la corte, a diferencia de María y Ana Bolena ―quienes habían ingresado a la corte gracias a favores hacia el rey Enrique― Hyuūga Hinata lo hizo por sus grandes dotes como recitadora de poemas y su melodiosa voz, cosa que entretenía a la Reina Catalina.

Nos subimos al coche, y de manera inmediata, el cochero haló de las riendas y los caballos relincharon, provocando que el arranque fuese un poco brusco, Lady Hinata tocó la ventanilla, según recordaba, eso hacía mi madre cuando esto mismo sucedía, indicándole al cochero que fuese más cuidadoso.

pasamos por las bulliciosas calles de Yorkshiere, hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, donde daba a un camino pavimentado que llevaba al palacio que disponía la realeza como lugar de eventos, las luces emanaban de cada ventana de este y las enormes telas de algodón naranja que colgaban de lo más alto con el símbolo de la realeza se ondeaban con el viento de la noche, algunas antorchas iluminaban el camino, otras estacas clavadas en la tierra húmeda de al menos metro y medio tenían de igual forma más símbolos de la realeza.

El coche rodeo una enorme fuente de granito con un león en el centro que emanaba agua de algunas partes de su melena, aparcó en la enorme entrada, después, un hombre de traje verde y sombrero pomposo con una pluma en él (un lacayo, tal vez) abrió la puerta del coche, Lady Hinata bajó primero, ayudada por él, después, una vez que la hubo dejado en un lugar firme, giró hacia el carruaje, estiré mi mano con delicadeza y el hombre la tomo, la miró con fijeza y después subió la mirada a mi, se me quedó viendo a los ojos por un momento y parpadeó varias veces antes de apartar la vista.

― Perdóneme My lady, os he mirado a los ojos. - dijo él.

― ¿Cuál es vuestro nombre? - le cuestioné un tanto altiva.

― Rock Lee... madame, vuestro humilde servidor... - respondió nervioso.

― Lee, espero no volvaís a repetidlo con nadie más, adiós.

Caminé hacia lady Hinata, y ella con los brazos un poco cruzados y la vista perdida, me dijo:

― Habeís... habeís sido un poco dura.

― Lo sé, no puedo culparle, querida Hinata. - le respondí divertida.

Dos hombres de la misma vestimenta que el joven Lee ―entenderán que me dirigo hacia él por "joven" no por que sea mayor que él, si no que así nos dirigimos en Japón a los lacayos― abrieron la puerta, el resplandor de las velas en el enorme candelabro que colgaba en lo más alto de la sala me deslumbraron, una vez que mi vista se acostumbro pude ver más telas verdes y naranjizas colgando desde el candelabro hasta quedar atadas en la pared, de los pilares colgaban más, claro, con el escudo real del Rey Enrique y en las escaleras se encontraban decorativos como flores, el tapete de algodón rojizo que caía como cascada y en un rincón de la sala, una enorme mesa con aperitivos para los invitados, como ya eran bien entradas las nueve de la noche, ya habían personas en el salón, de entre las cuales, habían muchos rostros familiares, desde lady Yamanaka junto con su esposo, Sir. Sai, también lady Tenten, junto a lady Haruno Sakura, más allá, junto a la mesa de aperitivos que contenía las mejores carnes, como pavo, puerco debidamente preparado, ponche y de más, se encontraba Sir. Hatake Kakashi, estudiado y miembro de la corte, a su lado, la joven baronesa, hija de un importante barón del este de Irlanda llamado Ichiraki ―a quién no recordaba su nombre― y el y la duquesa Shikamaru y Temari.

Me sorprendí cuando todos en el salón, a mi entrada, giraron sus rostros hacia mi, lady Hinata se sonrojó y yo alcé aún más el rostro.

Había regresado, y no permitiría que dejasen de observarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero estén disfrutando los caps, tanto como yo al escribirlos, me gusta investigar y ver que utilizaba la nobleza Japonesa así como la realeza de Inglaterra (en aquél entonces estaba asentada en la isla de Irlanda, donde Enrique también era soberano, y no en Europa, como sucedió después).**

**Los veo en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Capítulo VI

Seguí caminando junto con Lady Hinata con parsimonia a lo largo de la alfombra tinta, la cual terminaba frente al rey; mi jūnihitoe se arrastraba, y el río bordado que ya había descrito antes parecía tener el efecto de correr cuando caminaba, Lady Hinata me susurró que mi jūnihitoe era el más hermoso que había visto jamás, le prometí que le regalaría uno mejor, a lo que ella me agradeció.

Llegamos al lugar del rey y me dijo:

― Vuestro nuevo hogar a hecho maravillas, estimada Duquesa Karin Uzumaki de Hyuūga, el sol naciente os sienta de maravilla, si me os permitáis decir - dijo, y después giró la vista a lady Hinata y continuó - My lady, vuestra belleza resplandece con vuestros vestidos, no hacéis más que agradeced a Dios de contar con tales bellezas en mi reino, sentiros en vuestro baile.

― Su majestad, nos honra recibid de vuestra persona tales halagos, sabed que estamos más que agradecidas con vuestra gentileza al invitadnos a este bellísimo baile.

― Os... os agradecemos, su majestad - respondió Lady Hinata, reverenciándolo, mientras que yo me inclinaba.

Giré mi vista y me encontré con la duquesa Ana Bolena a un lado de la silla del rey, ella me reverenció, y yo hice lo mismo; los rumores sobre ella de no contar con belleza ni inteligencia habían sido, sin duda, esparcidos por personas a quienes incomodaba su magnetismo, porque lo tenía.

― My Lady, debo deciros que amo vuestras prendas orientales, os sientan bien. - dijo Ana.

― Os agradezco, My lady, es un halago para mí.

Me giré y me encontré que Lady Hinata contaba ya con la compañía de mi hermano, él me miró y se acercó con Lady Hinata.

― Hermana mía, os veis preciosa, todas en la corte voltean a vuestra persona y caen en la envidia.

― Lo sé, hermano. - respondí.

― ¡Oh! tan altiva como siempre, hermana. - dijo él.

Noté que Lady Hinata miraba a todos lados, supe que se encontraba incómoda, a lo que le supliqué, se relajase y tratara de dejarse consentir, no estuvo muy segura, pero terminó por aceptar mi sugerencia, volteé la vista a mi hermano, haciéndole un gesto de que la atendiese, el inclinó la cabeza y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Decidí mirar a todos desde la enorme ventana que daba al jardín trasero, estaba abierta de par en par, y la fresca brisa se colaba por ella, me senté en el borde de granito, el cual era sujetado por siete gárgolas que habían sido regalo del Rey de notre dame ―según Lady Hinata me contó en el camino―, cuando Lady Tenten se acercó a mí, me hizo una reverencia, a lo que yo contesté inclinando la cabeza. Se sentó a mi lado, contemplando el salón.

― Vaya, vuestras prendas son bellísimas, Sir. Hyuūga Neji sin duda os tiene viviendo como la realeza.

― Oh, queridísima Lady Tenten, eso es porque, efectivamente lo soy. - contesté con egolatría.

― Uh, Lady Karin, a lo que tengo entendido, sois una duquesa, quién ha sido vendida por el bien de los negocios de vuestra familia a los Hyuūga, no me sorprendería si tantos regalos os resultan deslumbrantes.

«_Querida Lady Tenten, si queréis que mi marido os volteé a veros, será imposible, si queréis que mis posesiones sean vuestras, me temo que os será inalcanzable, porque, estimada Lady, la diferencia entre vuestra persona y la mía, es que continuáis soltera a tan avanzada edad_» pensé

― Ah, querida, os aseguro que me deslumbran, puesto que este jūnihitoe es más costoso de lo que vos jamás podréis vestir en toda vuestra vida. - dije, a lo que ella se levantó y salió de mi vista sin reverenciarme.

Reí por mis adentros, porque todo lo que pensaba y lo que le dije era verdad, su familia era acomodada, sí, tenía posesiones, también, contaba con titulo, claro, pero lo que no tendría jamás era mi riqueza, porque su familia, a pesar de ser acomodada, y tener posesiones, no podía heredarle nada, por ser mujer, y la dote que podía darle a su "esposo" no sería lo suficiente como para casarse con un hombre de riquezas y posesiones como lo era mi esposo.

Decidí levantarme y dar un paseo por los jardines, estos habían sido mandados a crear de tal forma que simulasen a un laberinto, aunque claro, solo podía salirse de ellos guiándose por las estrellas, también había quioscos, plataformas redondas con cinco pilares y los cuales permitían el disfrute de las extensiones de los jardines reales, así como también distintos rosales, lirios en estanques, y bancas de caoba para poder sentarse en ellas, extrañamente el jardín estaba solo, ya que la mayoría de las personas se encontraban en el gran salón, aproveché esto para pasar tiempo a solas, tratando de pensar la manera en que, al día siguiente, le diría a mi madre del poco tiempo de vida que tenía, y la manera en que apoyaría a mi padre en ello. Suspiré, nerviosa, al pensar en mi hijo, en su bienestar y en si estaría extrañándome, tanto como yo lo hacía, ya que al estar rodeada por los hijos de mi hermano, Boruto y Himawari, así como la hija de lady Sakura, Sarada, al igual que Inojin, hijo de Lady Ino. Suspiré con melancolía, deseando que Ryonuuske estuviese aquí en Inglaterra conmigo, y no en Japón con su padre, ya que me hubiese gustado traerle en el entorno que me vi educada, y a traerle a conocer a mis padres, dado que las veces tan repentinas que había venido, y en las que mi madre se encontraba mejor, Ryonuuske se encontraba de igual manera sumergido en los viajes de negociaciones de mi esposo.

Cuando menos lo esperé, me encontré frente a una cascada construida con piedras ónix, y gracias a la luz de la luna, estas se iluminaban, creando luces tenues que se reflejaban en mis ojos.

Oí los pasos amortiguados en el césped, y como mi jūnihitoe era pesado, me impedía dar vueltas bruscas, así que me quedé inmóvil, por lo que opté por iniciar una conversación, mi madre siempre decía que el clima siempre era un buen inicio de conversación, ya que no te hacía parecer ni forzada, ni demasiado inteligente, claro, si se empleaba en el momento adecuado.

― Sin duda, una noche bastante acogedora, ¿no os parece?.

― Lo es, my lady - respondió una ronca voz, que hizo que mis oídos se aturdiesen, pero no de mala manera.

― Me es mejor la compañía de la naturaleza que el ambiente dentro del salón, me abruma... - continué, y al no obtener respuesta, decidí esperar a que se presentase.

En la nobleza, si no eras presentado a alguien como es debido, no podías hablarle, aún cuando dos personas se conociesen, era indispensable el que un tercero hiciera de presentador, hablándole a una persona de las buenas cosas de la otra, y viceversa, pero aquí, al estar en esta situación, se podía romper dicha regla, aunque surgía otra. El hombre debía presentarse primero que la mujer.

El hombre caminó hasta quedar frente a mí, de manera que daba espalda a la cascada y claro, a la luz de la luna. Pude apreciar que su cabello, el cual era largo y su flequillo caía con elegantísimo sobre su rostro, era del mismo tono oscuro que el cielo nocturno, al igual que sus ojos, pero su piel era blanca, y su traje que indicaba ser un oficial-Duque ―lo supe por sus medallas, y una en especial que indicaba su titulo―, era oscuro, quizá azul, no supe distinguirlo bien, dado que la sombra no ayudaba, su pantalón caía con delicadeza, dejando ver sus botas lustradas; de alguna forma me resulto, a pesar de la oscuridad, conocido.

Este hombre se inclinó, tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de esta, al tiempo que se presentaba.

― Duque Sasuke Uchiha, my lady, un placer conocedle.

― Duquesa Karin Uzumaki de Hyuūga, my lord. - respondí con un tono inesperadamente sensual que me sorprendió.

― Jamás le había visto, my lady, y permítame decirle que por su hermoso jūnihitoe, puedo ver que sois de la bella tierra de Japón. - siguió.

Me sorprendí de que supiese el nombre de mis prendas, puesto que por su aspecto pude notar que era de aquí, tuve que atribuirlo a que, quizás, ya había pasado una temporada allá, y para no parecer impresionada por aquello, alcé mi mentón en busca de mi orgullo, al cual no tarde en encontrarlo.

― Os acompañaré aquí, my lady - dijo, casi como una orden, sin darme la oportunidad de que le contestase.

Le tomé del antebrazo que me ofrecía para caminar, y puso mi mano justo encima de su pecho, como si tratase de hacérmelo sentir, lo cual me gustó, y entonces, sin darme cuenta, ya estábamos dentro del laberinto, traté de ignorarlo, y hacerle parecer que no me encontraba alterada por su presencia, y él pareció no notarlo.

Permanecimos en silencio, el cual no era para nada incómodo como solía suceder entre mi esposo y yo, la mayoría del tiempo le hablaba de mi, Japón y mi vida allá, de tal manera que a veces el me contestaba mirándome con intensidad o soltando monosílabos, era bastante callado, y eso me gustaba a sobremanera.

Me sorprendí el hecho de no contarle de mi esposo, aunque por mi apellido quizás sabría quién era él, le conté de mi amado hijo, Ryonuuske, y Sir. Sasuke me contó que él también tenía una hija ―que a pesar de no estar casado con su madre, si la visitaba y le hacía regalos― a la cual pude notar, amaba a sobremanera, y que quizá en algún viaje a el oriente, le llevaría para que me conociese, me alegre de alguna manera de oír esto, pues indirecta o directamente me prometía que el volvernos a ver, una vez terminada mi estancia aquí, era un hecho.

― Me gustaría conoced a vuestra hija, Duque Uchiha, espero y cumpláis vuestra palabra.

― Hm

En ese instante tomo mi mano con su otra mano ―la cual no sostenía mi brazo― y entrelazó nuestros dos, sentí un calor recorrer mi cuerpo y lo miré a los ojos, la luna los iluminaba y entonces lo reconocí. Era el hombre del puerto Kimija en donde mi barco había zarpado, el hombre que estaba rodeado por otras mujeres y hombres, el que había mirado mis ojos mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Me sonrió de una manera sensual, y claro, hice lo mismo, no podía dejar intimidarme por él, ya que a pesar de sentirme de nuevo como una joven de dieciséis años de edad por dentro, me reflejé en sus ojos como la mujer madura que ahora era, el bajó su sonrisa, quedando en un estado de estoicismo casi erótico.

Seguimos caminando más tiempo, hasta que salimos del laberinto, escuchamos una pieza que la comitiva del rey comenzaba a tocar, la danza pavana. En vez de entrar y bailarla, a Sir. Sasuke se le ocurrió la idea de hacerlo en el jardín, comenzó a bailar, claro, sin consultarme si deseaba hacerlo, pero por mi jūnihitoe, me era muy incómodo bailar, así que él me tomó con una mano por la cintura, acercándome más a él, y con la otra sostuvo mi mano en lo alto, solo nos balanceábamos de izquierda a derecha, mirándonos a nuestros ojos, no sabía qué era lo que pensaba, pero era obvio que era tan celoso que lo guardó para sí.

― Veo que el duque Uchiha no pide permiso, solo tomáis lo que queréis.

― Hm, así es madame. - contestó, mientras me apegaba más a él.

Me sorprendí de su atrevimiento, más no me molesto, ya que había algo en su actuar que no me hacía titubear a cerca de lo que demandaba, aunque cuando me apegaba más a él le hacía ojos de "calma que no respondo", a lo que él alzaba sus cejas en señal de incitación a iniciar pelea, más no sucedía nada.

El baile termino, y él se despegó de mi, aunque no lo suficiente como para extrañarle ―por más extremista que se escuchase, así fue―, seguimos caminando en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas, al menos por mi parte, sentí que era la cosa más natural del mundo y no reparé en que estábamos en lo incorrecto.

Mi cabellera roja se arrastraba por el césped, y Sir. Sasuke tomó un mechón de ella y lo observó. No supe que era lo que pensaba, ya que lo único hacía era acariciar ni cabellera, hasta que quizás, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y sujetó mi cabello con un listón que había sacado de quien sabe dónde.

Me tomé la libertad de sonreírle, y él de alguna manera me devolvió una sonrisa también, era un tanto extraña, y no por que fuese retorcida, si no porque sus ojos fueron los que me sonrieron, no es porque a los ojos le salgan dientes y te los muestren...si ya te ha pasado, seguro que lo sabes, así que esas sonrisas son, por así decirlo, más genuinas.

Seguimos caminando y caminando, no sé cuantas horas sucedieron, pero al parecer la fiesta ya había terminado, escuché a Lady Hinata tratando de encontrarme, y decidí que era tiempo de volver, Sir. Sasuke lo supo, y se puso frente a mí y me beso el dorso de la mano con tanta devoción que tuve que llevarme una mano al corazón para evitar que él lo escuchase latir con tanta alegría; se levantó e hizo una reverencia, yo hice lo mismo, entonces dio media vuelta y dijo:

― Os aseguro que os veré, my lady.

Continuó su camino en dirección a la puerta, mientras una parte de mi brincaba alrededor de él, diciéndole secretamente que yo también se lo aseguraba, a pesar de lo que sucediese, lo haría. No permitiría que un hombre así saliese de mi vida, para no volver jamás. No lo permitiría.

* * *

><p><strong>hola pequeños :3 me alegra que comenten, ¿saben? es como la comida del escritor de fanfics.<br>¡gracias por sus reviews, son hermosos! uwu**


	7. Capítulo VII

Lady Hinata y mi hermano Naruto llegaron poco tiempo después, acompañados de Lady Sakura y Lady Ino, las dos últimas hablaban con efusividad mientras lo hacían, y los primeros se notaban más tranquilos, esperaba de verdad que siguiesen así y que Lady Hinata recuperara su confianza, un corazón traicionado es difícil de sanar, es una serie de procesos por los cuales debe de llevarlo a pegar, poco a poco, las piezas rotas, como un campesino cuida de su sembradío, al cual intenta regar y brindar su tiempo diariamente, hasta que su cosecha retoñe.

― Os hemos estado buscando por todos lados, lady Karin ¿Dónde habéis estado? - dijo Lady Sakura un tanto exageradamente.

― Aquí mismo, querida, creo que me he desacostumbrado a los bailes que de el Rey.

― Os habéis perdido la oportunidad, querida amiga, el baile ha estado radiante, ¡Lady Hinata baila cual pluma al viento en manos de Sir. Naruto! - replicó Lady Ino.

Entonces sucedió algo que me extraño bastante, Lady Sakura extendió su abanico y después lo llevó a su rostro, cubriéndose parte de la cara, pude notar la mueca de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

― De cualquier forma - dijo repentinamente mi amiga de ojos Jade - no os habéis perdido mucho, quería presentaros a el padre de mi hija ―aquí me pareció extraño que no dijese "esposo" o "marido"― quizá en otra oportunidad.

Había algo extraño en todo este asunto, y no era solo por el hecho de que Sir. Sasuke tuviese una hija a la cual visitaba la mayoría de las veces, y la cual vivía con su madre, haciéndome suponer, claro, que no le quería. Algo cuadró de repente, algo que me aterró en distintos puntos de mi cerebro, ¡Que tonta había sido! Si Lady Sakura ya había mencionado todo aquello, era bastante cierto el hecho de que Sir. Sasuke era padre de Sarada, ¡La pequeña me dijo su apellido! fui realmente muy, muy despistada como para no haberlo supuesto con antelación, y aquello supuso una cruel realidad para mí. Me sorprendí aún más al verme en aquél estado de estupefacción, ya que...

― Veo que Lady Karin no se encuentra bien, será mejor que nos marchemos. - dijo en un extraño tono autoritario mi hermano.

― Si... tenéis razón, hermano. - dije yo, después, giré a Lady Ino - Os veré después, espero y alguna ocasión nos reúna nuevamente.

― Yo también lo espero, Lady Karin. - respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia, a la cual respondí.

― Lady Sakura, espero... - _jamás veros_ - veros muy pronto también.

― Lady Karin. - musitó mientras hacía, al igual que Lady Ino, una reverencia.

«_De verdad que no deseo veros, querida..- _pensé - _no por el momento_»

Nos dirigimos en conjunto hacia la salida, primero llegó el coche de Lady Ino, su esposo, Sir. Sai, se encontraba en un viaje de negocios vendiendo sus pinturas ―las cuales eran bastante bellas y por lo consiguiente, había ganado reputación, incluso el Rey de Nápoles tenía cuadros suyos― por lo que Lady Ino había partido sola al baile, se adentró en su carruaje y nos despidió con alegría dentro de él, los caballos comenzaron a caminar con bastante clase, rodeando la fuente. Siguió Lady Sakura, su cochero bajó y le abrió la puerta, se adentro y de igual manera nos despidió.

Finalmente llegó el nuestro, mi hermano me tendió la mano para subir y así lo hice, una vez que me senté, observé algo que jamás olvidaré; Naruto tomó la mano de Lady Hinata, la cual era blanca como la luna, se acercó a ella y besó con íntima ternura su dorso, después, cubrió la mano de ella y la miró con bastantes sentimientos en sus ojos, no supe descifrarlos, Lady Hinata le sonrió con suficiencia, sus ojos brillaban con tanto amor que tuve envidia, envidia buena al saber que alguien amaba tanto a mi hermano, a pesar de los años, a pesar de su falta, sabía que ella quería poner de su parte, y por más que le costase, lo haría, porque ambos se amaban tanto que no yo pude soportarlo, dado que una lagrima de alegría corrió por mi mejilla.

El campesino comenzaba a sembrar su sembradío, y el sembradío, sabía, pronto brotaría.

Llegamos al rededor de las dos o tres de la mañana al palacio, nos recibieron unos mozos, los cuales me atendieron de maravilla, una vez en mi cuarto, el señor Takakura me ayudó a desvestirme, y cuando me hube quedado en mis prendas de seda, colocó sobre mis hombros la bata o Yukata para dormir, esta solo se cruzaba y amarraba por delante. Se despidió de mí y yo hice lo mismo, salió por la puerta y la cerró detrás de sí, y cuando quedé en tal silencio, no sé por qué, añoré estar de nuevo en brazos de mi madre, su tacto y su olor me llenaban de sobremanera, añoraba ser una niña, la cual no debía seguir la etiqueta, añoré jugar en el césped y no tener que preocuparme por ensuciarme, como cuando lo hacía antes de ser acogida por mi familia, añoré tantas cosas que las lagrimas continuaron brotando, una a una, tratando de purgar los recuerdos, el dolor, el querer ser amada y recibir tan poco a cambio, el calor de hogar de mi familia, de tantas cosas.

Dormí inmediatamente, cobijada por los recuerdos del ayer que jamás se repetirían.

La mañana llegó rápido, procuré vestirme ―o mejor dicho, que Momoka y Takakura-san me vistiesen― rápido para poder visitar a mi madre, ya le había comentado a mi hermano a cerca de que la visitaría, y él me dijo que dispusiese de sus coches tanto como los necesitara, y así lo hice.

Tomé el regalo que Ryonuuske había hecho una vez para mi madre, no quise abrirlo, recuerdo que en unos de mis rápidos viajes ―cuando recién cumplía Ryonuuske cinco años― mi adorado hijo, antes de partir con su padre a un nuevo viaje, me dio una caja envuelta en seda plateada con un listón blanco, lo metí en mi Kago, un tipo de bolso de seda.

» Quiedo que se lo deis a la abuela Kushida - decía, aún sin poder pronunciar bien su nombre y con una hermosa vocecilla - Por favod madre.

Me subí al coche, y di golpecitos en la ventana, entonces los caballos relincharon y comenzaron a avanzar, pasamos por distintos campos y más palacios, hasta que llegamos a mi hogar, el que tanto amé, y del cual partí. Me cohibí al verlo tan remodelado, su fachada rugosa de piedras había sido reemplazada por ladrillos de granito liso, una nueva torre había sido construida al otro lado, quedando alineada con la antigua y la entrada estaba llena de rosales, pinos y sauces, unos estaban ya en su punto más alto, mientras que otros apenas y llegaban a la mitad de los más altos.

El personal me reconoció enseguida, dejándome pasar de inmediato, la ama de llaves, ―una mujer regordeta, de ojos grandes y cafés con arrugas al rededor de sus ojos y canas en las sientes― quien llevaba la mitad de su vida con nosotros, me abrazó con tanta fuerza y cariño que no pude hacer más que corresponderle, una vez que se alejó de mi, con sus manos en mis hombros, me miró y me dijo:

― Mi querida niña, os habéis transformado en una mujer bella y madura, vuestros padres estarán contentos.

― Nana Inue, ¡te veis muy guapa para vuestra edad! - dije divertida.

― ¡Me estáis diciendo vieja jovencita! - respondió supuestamente ofendida - ha, ha, ha, ha, vamos, pasa querida.

La seguí y me llevó a la sala de estar, los muebles habían sido remodelados, me sorprendió ver todo tan cambiado, aunque la última vez que había venido fue hacía cuatro años. Esperé no más de cinco minutos y mi padre apareció por la enorme puerta, la nana Inue venía detrás de él, ella se quedó en el marco. Corrí a los brazos de mi padre, no me importó dejar mis geta a un lado para hacerlo, mi kimono se ondulaba a cada paso que daba y una vez que me abalancé sobre los brazos de mi padre, sintiendo de nueva cuenta que retrocedía dieciséis años, cuando apenas tenía ocho años y amaba correr así a los brazos de mi padre. Me abrazó por la cintura y me elevó, parecía, sin lugar a dudas, una niña, mi padre, Minato, se separó y sonrió.  
>― Lamento haber demorado en venir a veros, padre... - dije como si hubiese sido regañada.<br>― Esta bien, hija, has venido y eso me llena de dicha. - Respondió brindándome su mejor sonrisa - ¿Cuando habéis llegado?  
>― Antier, padre, llegué por la noche y ayer he pasado en día con mis bellos sobrinos. - dije, al tiempo de balanceaba mi Kago.<br>― De no ser por esos pequeños, tu madre... - musitó quedo.  
>― Son un amor Boruto y Himawari. - le dije, mientras lo volvía a abrazar.<br>― Vuestra madre está en cama, venid a verla. - respondió tomándome de la mano para guiarme.  
>Pasamos a la torre del ala Este, subimos y salimos a otro pasillo, donde se encontraban todos los cuartos, hasta llegar al principal, sentí unas ansias incontrolables, mezcladas con nostalgia y miedo, quería con todas mis fuerzas ver a mi madre como la había dejado de ver, fuerte, de pie y saludable. Desde los cuatro años que había dejado de venir, siempre fue así, a pesar de haber sido ya avisada de su extraña enfermedad, su apariencia era saludable y su carácter tan testarudo como siempre.<br>Mi padre abrió la puerta, claro, avisando que lo haría, y cuando mi madre respondió, sentí mi corazón latir como infante; mi padre entró delante de mí y anunció:  
>― Querida, os traigo una sorpresa. - se hizo a un lado, dejándome a la vista.<br>Mi madre, quién estaba sentada con sus brazos sobre su regazo, abrió sus bellos ojos miel y sonrió con suficiencia, unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y no pude evitar reaccionar del mismo modo, corrí a ella ―había dejado mis geta en la sala de estar, por lo que tenía puestos solo mis tabi (calcetines abotonados) puestos― y me arrodillé justo en la orilla de la cama, apoyando mi torso en sus piernas, ella extendió sus brazos y me acurruqué como cuando tenía seis años, después de unos momentos, se separó y con sus manos delicadas me acunó el rostro.  
>― Hija, estáis tan bella. - dijo tiritando - sois tan bonita.<br>― Mamá... - dije al borde del llanto.  
>Me beso la frente con mucho amor, y ahí quedaron abandonadas mis esperanzas de evitar llorar, porque lo hice, no me importó sentirme débil, por que la mujer que me abrazaba era tan fuerte como cien hombres.<br>― Os dejaré, si necesitáis algo, decidlo.  
>― Si, querido. - dijo mi madre.<br>Una vez que salió del dormitorio, nos deshicimos del abrazo poco a poco hasta que mi madre me invitó a sentarme en la alcoba. Lo hice, y una vez ahí, comencé a comencé a contarle todo lo que había hecho estos cuatro años, de lo que mi esposo Neji consiguió en la empresa, de lo que Ryonuuske aprendió y lo que creció, de mi, del señor Tanaka y Momoka, de que me sentía sola y que los extrañaba.  
>― Las mujeres somos unas criaturas de naturaleza afectiva, querida hija, a pesar de que sois bastante segura de ti, necesitáis cariño. - dijo, sabía que ella tenía razón, era fuerte, pero siempre necesitaría amor, cosa que no tenía, no de la forma en que a mí me gustaría.<br>» Sois exactamente como vuestra abuela, Uzumaki Mito - dijo, y a pesar de que Mito no fuese precisamente abuela mía, no porque no fuese de mi sangre, era porque así nos dirigíamos a ella, a pesar de que hubiesen pasado más de quince generaciones.  
>― Madre, debo confesaros algo. - respondí con seguridad - conociendo vuestra naturaleza, no quiero que os sintáis culpable, porque no es así.<br>Debía de decirle lo que en verdad sentía, tenía que saberlo, porque deseaba saber cuál era su opinión al respecto, inhale el aire que tuve y una vez que le miré, solté lo que tenía guardado desde el día de mi boda.  
>― No amo a mi esposo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia!<strong>  
><strong>A Ponysalvajedelimon: <strong>_**gracias linda por seguirme, espero te gusten aún más**_  
><strong>A Lixy-comentarios-locos-chan:<strong>_**Lol, ya ves que acertaste en tu corazonada de que agregaría a Sarada (me gusta, a pesar de ser hija de quien es.(?))**_  
><strong>A los anónimos , lectores fantasma y demás, oie zi, graciash.<strong>


	8. Capítulo VIII

Mi madre al principio sonrió, pero después dio paso a un rostro serio y desconcertado, quizá se preguntaba si lo que había oído hubiese sido solo cosa suya, pero antes de decir nada, le asentí, dándole la razón de que, efectivamente había oído bien. Su mirada miel se agachó y se concentró en las arrugas de su edredón que cubrían solo sus piernas, las alisó hasta que quedaron por completo estiradas, sé que está meditando y procesando lo que le acabo de confesar, y a mi me parece una eternidad, pero pronto alzó su vista y me miró de manera impaciente, tierna y de alguna forma, tranquilizadora.

― ¿Son definitivos vuestros sentimientos? ¿Han discutido, amada hija? - musitó muy quedamente.

― Para nada, madre... es algo que he estado escondido desde que he contraído matrimonio con Sir. Neji.. - le confesé, por que es verdad, pues por mi honorable esposo Neji solo he tenido una simpatía que no esconde nada más que amistad - Desde que me cortejó, no podía evitar sentir solo amistad, amada madre, no sé que está mal con mi persona, os pido que ne ayudéis. - le pedí, desesperada.

Ella continuaba mirándome con detenimiento, o quizá evaluaba la situación en que ahora me encontraba, esperaba que me dijese algo como querer que todo lo hiciera bien y me divorciase, sus ojos se abrían y cerraban con mucha tranquilidad, y luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad, por fin dijo:

― Habéis cometido un error al no tratad de enamoad a vuestro marido, y, querida hija, no os puedo ayudar, puesto que un hijo está de por medio. Lo lamento.

Quizá había sido una ilusa al tratar de pensar que mi madre de alguna u otra forma me ayudaría, todo lo que ella tenía en sus principios estaban en contra de lo que yo quería hacer, y es que el estar casada me suponía una carga emocional, no intimaba con mi marido, no recibía cariños, simplemente me había utilizado para engendrar a un heredero, y de verdad que amaba con todas mis fuerzas a ese heredero, pero era más lo que daba que lo que recibía.

― Prometedme hija que pondréis de vuestra parte para conquistar Sir. Neji. - dijo de repente mi madre.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar por lo que me decía, tenía una vida infeliz y quería que siguiese dándole mi amor a Sir. Neji a cambio de nada, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta, de coraje, de tristeza y de anhelo ¿Cómo una criatura como yo, sobreviviría sin amor? Era difícil imaginarlo, yo estaba hecha de amor, di a luz al amor y me pedían vivir sin él, regalando lo que formaba parte de mi.

― Si, madre. - dije, tratando de convencerme más a mi que a ella.

Quería cambiar de tema, quería dejar de pensar en el patético rumbo que mi vida estaba tomando, por lo que de mi Kago saqué el regalo que Ryonuuske me había dado para entregarle a su abuela. Le dejé la pequeña caja en sus piernas y ella supo de quién provenía de inmediato, me levante de la mullida cama y me dirigí a la puerta un tanto desilusionada por la respuesta de mi madre ante mis suplicas, me incliné y dije:

― Madre, os dejo... ha sido un placer volveros a ver.

― mi bien amada hija, redordad que os quiero bastante...haced lo posible por ganaros el amor de vuestro esposo...

Asentí, sintiendome como una niña a quién acababan de regañar por coger la muñeca preferida de su hermana, y me despedí, halegando que debía escribirle a mi honorable marido para mantener vivo el "amor" que ambos nos profesábamos.

― Váis aprendiendo, querida. - dijo ella entre tos y tos.

El camino de regreso a casa fue normal, salvo por un hombre que hizo que el carruaje parase, tocó mi ventana y, temerosa de que fuese un asaltante, esperé dentro, pero al ver que tenía una vestimenta común entre mensajeros de la nobleza accedí a que pudiese hablar conmigo, un mozo abrió la puerta y yo, sentada donde estaba, esperé a que el hombre hablara.

― Mi señora... - dijo con una voz cantarina - os traigo una carta.

― ¿De quién proviene dicha carta, buen mensajero? - cuestioné.

― Del amo y señor de las tierras del castillo del sur-este, el duque-comandante, Uchiha Sasuke. - respondió él.

― Oh, bien, os agradezco, pero podeís devolvedle dicha carta. - demandé.

― ¡P-pero mi señora!

― ¡Os he dicho que devolváis la carta, ya mismo! - exclamé furiosa.

Aún estaba enojada con el duque Uchiha Sasuke, su osadía de persuadirme para salir con él, cuando ya tenía una responsabilidad para con su, digamos...famila, me había hecho rabiar de sobremanera, no estaba dispuesta a ser cortejada por un hombre el cuál ya estaba en planes de matrimonio con lady Sakura Haruno, y me sorprendí aún más el no contar con mi situación marital, dado que poco a poco veía menos que un esposo a sir. Neji. Rabiaba al sentirme de aquella manera, traicionada, aunque no entendía con exactitud el por qué.

Ordené que se retirase el mensajero, y el mozo cerró mi puerta en cuanto salió de mi vista dicho hombre, los caballos volvieron a andar por el sendero que daba a casa; y con rapidez bajé de la carroza para adentrarme en el castillo, hasta llegar a mi cuarto, seguido de que el señor Takakura me ayudase a desvestirme, halagándome de nueva cuenta por la gracia divina con que mis nuevas curvas se habían moldeado, lo cuál le agradezco.

― Sabéis que si desease evangelizarme, querida mía, os pediría que me hicierais amante del genero femenino.

― Oh, Takakura-san, ¡sabéis que siempre os lo he pedido! – bromeé.

El señor Takakura me tomó por los hombros y me miró con suficiencia, después me abrazó con tal calidez que agradecí haber podido conocerlo, algo de mi matrimonio no tan amoroso había dado sus frutos, un hermoso hijo con excelentes talentos y estaba segura de que me amaba, al igual que dos preciados amigos cono lo eran Momoka y el señor Takakura.

― Gracias, querida, os agradezco de verdad...habéis sido como una hermana para mi. – Dijo él.

Yo no pude hacer más que sonreír por mis adentros y abrazarlo más fuerte, de verdad que era muy afortunada al contar con una amistad tan bella.

El amanecer llegó tan rápido como se había ido la noche anterior, y con ello venía la compañía en el desayuno con mi familia, ya que en cuanto Momoka recorrió las ventanas y anunció que debería de bajar ya que el desayuno estaría por ser servido, me ayudaron a ponerme un vestido ―sí, uno de Inglaterra― celeste de manga larga, con hermosos encajes plata al final y en el cuello, mi larga cabellera fue recogida en un moño alto con rizos y adornos en él, parecía una selva roja bastante hermosa. No me colocaron nada de maquillaje (por que en Japón casi a diario traía) y mis zapatillas estaban a juego con mi vestido, de un azul exactamente igual, y con bordados similares. Los pendientes de oro en forma de rosas me fueron colocados también.

Bajé por las escaleras y me encontré con mis dos hermosos sobrinos, quienes se acercaron en cuanto me tuvieron a la vista con pasos veloces, el primero en llegar fue Bolt.

― ¡Tía estáis preciosa! – Exclamó maravillado.

― Me parece que lo estáis más tú. – Repliqué.

Tenía puestos unos pantaloncillos verdes, que eran cubiertos por la mitad por unas medias (especiales para hombres, claro está), calzando unos zapatos de seda negra con una evilla cuadrada en el medio, un saco verdoso oscuro era el que cubría su vestimenta de abajo, dejando ver en el cuello un pañuelo bombachon. Su cabello suelto y revoltoso se mecía con libertad, ya que Boruto odiaba las pelucas para niños y quería tener su cabello tal cual.

― ¡Tía Karin, un hombre os llama! – vocifera Himawari corriendo del otro lado del vestíbulo.

Trato de tomarla en brazos cuando se lanza hacia mi, y la tomo de las axilas para elevarla y así quede en mi regazo, su cabello azulado ha sido rizado, sus mejillas sonrosadas le dan un hermoso toque de inocencia y su vocecita melodiosa se escucha por todo el salón.

― Tratad de apaciguarte, querida, o os dará un ataque de nerviosismo, ¿Sabéis quién es el hombre que me está buscando? . – Le digo muy bajito.

― ¡Parecéis una urraca cuando gritáis así, Hima! – Interrumpe Boruto.

― ¡Sois un torpe, Boruto! – Grita Himawari para deshacerse de mi abrazo y correr hacia las escaleras.

― ¡Ha sido una broma, sabéis que no es así, Himawari! – Replica Boruto, siguiéndola.

Me quedo donde he estado, confusa ante tal escena que he presenciado, y en menos de lo que espero, un mozo entra y se dirige hacia mi.

― Mi señora, el duque Uchiha Sasuke os ha venido a ver. – Dice con un acento cantarín.

Me estremecí ante la persistencia de Sir. Sasuke, aunque quizás era obvio, puesto que él creía que yo desconocía quién era la madre de la pequeña Sarada, y cuya madre era para empeorar el asunto, amiga mía. Decidí que sería mejor el aclarar las cosas y decirle que, muy a pesar de lo mucho que me gustara su compañía, debía prescindir de ella.

― Hacedlo pasar a la sala de visitas. – Ordené.

― Enseguida, my lady.

Con paso parsimonioso crucé el ala hasta llegar al portón de roble blanco con detalles, unos mozos la abrieron y me adentré en la sala, esta tenía un tapiz mate con bordados dorados en espirales, las paredes eran de color rosa pastel, una enorme chimenea de mármol se extendía en una de las paredes y frente a ella, seis sillones de seda blanquecina para calentarse frente a ella, mientras que en la otra yacían las ventanas que se cernían en todo lo alto de las paredes, sus marcos, al igual que el portón, eran blancos. Un piano importado de Francia se encontraba en una de las esquinas, todo estéticamente acomodado por los mejores diseñadores de Inglaterra.

Me senté en el taburete del piano para tratar de interpretar alguna melodía, aunque había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que lo había hecho, pues había desarrollado más mis habilidades en el shamisen y la danza; con torpeza, traté de interpretar una de las piezas de schubert ―la cual es a dueto, pero a falta de acompañante me decidí a tocarla sola― , pero lo hacía con fatalidad. Las melodías sonaban truncas, torcidas y me di por vencida, pero alguien se sentó a lado mío que a penas pude seguirle con la mirada. Sus manos, largas y finas, pero masculinas, tocaban tan hermosamente la misma pieza que parecía otra por completo, vislumbré los holanes característicos en los hombres, seguido de un saco azul oscuro, hasta que vi esos ojos que tanto me habían cautivado hacía dos noches.

Me volteó a ver mientras seguía tocando, y me dedicó una sonrisa tan galante que casi me quita el aliento. Decidí tratar de continuar con el ahora dueto, tocando con gracia. De manera extraña, junto a él, junto a Sir. Sasuke Uchiha, Duque de Belfort y dueño de inmensas tierras, me sentí inspirada. Me sentí complementada; Mi esposo no acostumbraba a acompañarme a dueto, o tocar para mi el shamisen, y tal actitud de un hombre ―el ofrecerse a tocar a dueto― me tomó un tanto por sorpresa.

Nuestros dedos se encontraban entre nota y nota, la melodía llenaba la sala y quizás hasta el palacio entero, nuestros ojos se encontraban en determinados lapsos de tiempo, y los sosteníamos no más de cinco segundos y continuábamos con nuestra mirada en frente, a la nada.

« ¿Cuán hermoso más puede llegar a ser este momento? »

La pieza termino y nuestras manos instintivamente, como si fuesen arrastradas por algún tipo de bello magnetismo, se unieron. Alcé mi mirada al rostro de Sir. Sasuke, y le sonreí. Me desagradaba sentirme tan vulnerable ante él, me había sentido de la misma manera aquella noche fresca cuando bailábamos en el jardín del edén, y ahora me sentía de la misma forma.

― Habéis tocado mejor que antes, my lady. – Dijo con una voz ronca y melodiosa.

― Si, bueno... solo necesitaba recordar un poco. – Respondí deshaciéndome del agarre de nuestras manos y levantándome del lugar – ¿A qué debo el honor de vuestra visita, my lord?.

Me dirigí a la ventana, viendo más allá de los bastos jardines y de los rosales que ahí yacían. Por el reflejo del vidrio del ventanal pude ver a Sir. Sasuke colocarse detrás de mi, a una distancia más cercana de lo prudencial.

― Ha sido una grosería de vuestra parte el haberme devuelto la carta sin siquiera haberla leído. – Musitó como si tal cosa, lo cual hizo encender la mecha de mi enojo.

― ¡¿Grosería?! – Grité ofendida y más que molesta – ¡¿Os parece una grosería el haber ocultado que vos sois el padre de Sarada, hija de la baronesa(1) Sakura Haruno?!.

Por fin había soltado lo que había guardado desde el mismo día del baile, había querido decirlo desde el mismo instante en que hice las conjeturas para darme cuenta de ello. Deseaba hacerle saber que no soy ni sería del tipo de mujer que se atreve a robarle el padre a su hija, y de las que engañan a sus maridos, y a pesar de creer que al decirlo me sentiría aliviada, temo que era por mucho, todo lo contrario.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Como ya había dicho, los barones o baronesas están por debajo de los duques o duquesas en la jerarquía de la Inglaterra del sigo XVI.<strong>


	9. Capítulo IX

Note a través del reflejo del vidrio del ventanal que me miraba tan apacible como si no le hubiese revelado que sabía a cerca de su relación con Lady Sakura ¡Y cuanto me hacía rabiar aquello! Me giré con rapidez para encararlo, y no conseguí más que quedar prendada ―de nueva cuenta― de sus ojos. Traté de disimular que no ejercía una fuerza magnética sobre mi, y vaya que tuve que poner empeño en ello. Alzó la barbilla, y colocó sus manos por detrás de su espalda, mientras se acercaba hacia mi como un cazador que había acorralado su presa. Me topé con el ventanal detrás de mi en un intento fallido por alejarme de él, hasta que me alcanzó. Se inclinó aún más, de tal forma que su respiración chocaba con la mía, y como no quise verme intimidada, me enderecé de tal forma y alcé mi barbilla de manera que tuvo que retroceder un poco.

― ¿Disculpe, my lady? – Cuestinó él, haciéndose el desentendido – No hace falta responderle, usted ha sido tan mentirosa como lo he sido yo.

Había olvidado por alguna razón que ni yo misma logré comprender que, no le mencioné que estaba casa. Le había hablado de mi amado hijo, mas no de su padre, ni siquiera le mencioné, y no es que le ocultara su existencia, era por la sencilla razón de que quizás lo olvidé en aquél momento tan sublime que no sentí la necesidad de hablar de mi esposo. Eso quería decir que...

― No os lo oculté, Sir. Sasuke, solamente no os lo mencioné.

― Pues, my lady, me encuentro en la misma situación.

Ambos nos miramos, tratando de escrutar alguna mentira oculta, pero tanto como él y como yo, no vi mentira alguna en sus altivos y apasionantes ojos oscuros ¿Quizá podría confiar en él? Quería hacerlo, por lo que me relajé, tratando de poner en orden mi cabeza. Quizá no podría llegar a ser jamás su esposa, pero si que podría entablar una amistad con él. Sin duda lo quería en mi vida, y por lo que noté en su manera de hablar, él también me quería en la suya.

― ¿Os parece , my lord, podamos comenzar nuevamente con nuestra relación? – Musité más tranquila, extendiéndole mi mano para que me la estrechase.

La tomó con mucha delicadeza, como tratando de agarrar una rosa con cuidado para evitar que sus pétalos se cayeran, sentí su piel fina y su enorme mano cubrir mi palma, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar de tal forma que me hizo cosquillas. Se pa acercó a sus labios mientras se inclinaba ligeramente y, depositó un suave y húmedo beso, que aún después de retirárselo seguí sintiendo el calor en el dorso. Odiaba que mi mirada se clavara con tal intensidad en la suya, y hubiera sido así, de no ser por la llegada de mi hermano a el gran salón.

La puerta se abrió y de ella se dejó ver a mi bienvaleroso hermano junto con mi amada amiga y casi hermana, Hinata. El vestido de ella era de un hermoso color de turquesa, con mangas amplias y voladas, sujeta por un corsé de un tono un tanto más claro, que estrechaba su cintura. Sobre ella se tenía puesto el jubón, una especie de chaleco, que le llegaba con sus mangas hasta los codos, con un escote discreto, puesto que su busto era en demasía, voluptuoso, adherido al cuerpo, destacando sus líneas. Sobre éste se colocó la cotona, de tela transparente, que unía la parte delantera y la trasera con cintas atadas. Para el toque final, tenía un collar de perlas con el símbolo de la cruz que terminaba justo donde iniciaba el busto.

Mientras tanto, mi hermano tenía sobre sus rubios cabellos un sombrero de terciopelo negro con una pluma blanca y abundante que se inclinaba sobre el mismo, su abrigo de terciopel de manga larga que se sujetaba por la cintura y quedaba justo a la mitad de sus muslos. Tenía en el cuello detalles de piel de conejo al igual que el dobladillo de sus mangas. Su camisa abombachada era de un azul oscuro, y holanes decoraban su cuello. Sus botas negras cubrían la mayoría de sus piernas y de bajo de estas tenía unas medias oscuras.

― ¡Sir. Uchiha Sasuke! – Exlamó mi hermano con excitación – ¿Que asunto os trae por mi morada?

― Eso os tiene sin cuidado, Sir. Uzumaki Naruto. – Respondió el aludido.

Yo me sorprendí por su altanaría para con mi amable hermano, a él no pareció importarle, y se acercó a abrazarlo. Sir. Sasuke "respondió" dicha muestra de afecto, una vez que se deshizo de su agarre, se volvió a Lady Hinata y le hizo una reverencia, ella respondió de la misma manera. Naruto se volvió a mi e hizo una mueca de desconcierto, intercambiando miradas entre Sasuke y yo.

― Desconocía que vosotros os conocíais. – Soltó con desconcierto.

― Bueno, hermano, desconocéis muchas cosas. – me adelanté a contestar, antes de que Sir. Sasuke comentase el cómo nos hemos conocido.

― Bien, ¿Os quedáis a desayunar amigo? – Preguntó con entusiasmo mi hermano.

― De acuerdo. – Respondió con cortesía Sir. Sasuke.

Naruto agitó con gracia una de sus palmas hacia los mozos, y este salió disparado cual liebre del gran salón. Hinata se acercó más a mi hermano, y pudo ver que éste le asiaba su mano con mucha delicadeza; con devoción. Se giraron y con un ademán que realizó con su mano, nos pidió que les siguiéramos. Sir. Sasuke me asió la mano para ayudarme a andar como lo habíamos hecho en el Jardín del palacio del rey. Con solemnidad en su rostro, miró hacia la salida, e hice lo mismo para no parecer la única de los dos que deseaba con fervor, quedarse a charlar aquí.

Me sorprendí por la manera tan rápida que mi molestia había durado, me había tomado estar más tiempo enojada que el haberle perdonado ¿Por qué mi terquedad tan característica flaqueó con tanta rapidez? Temía perder cualquier parte de mi ante Sir. Sasuke, pues si lo hacía habría perdido mi escencia.

Llegamos al salón comedor, y este en particular me gustaba, pues en vez de ser el convencional comedor rectangular que hacía a las personas estar alejadas unas de las otras, este era circular. Los manteles individuales junto con los platillos aún calientes ―humeaban como un tren en dirección a su destino― ya habían sido colocados. Pude notar que la mesa tenía un bonito mantel de seda con perlas pequeñas bordadas, Constaba de seis sillas que eran de roble negro y tenían un amplio respaldo acolchonado.

Tomamos asiento en cada una, y a pesar de la amplitud del comedor, se sentía la cercanía de los demás.

― Y bien, mi querído amigo, ¿Cuándo nos daréis la noticia de vuestro compromiso con Lady Sakura? – Soltó mi hermano tan repentinamente que casi me atraganto con la sopa de cebolla que nos habían servido.

Sir. Sasuke elevó su rostro, y con su mirada fija en mi le respondió:

― Quizá el hecho de que haya tenido una hija de su persona, os de a entender eso – dijo Sir. Sasuke, hizo una pausa para tomar de su vino, me miró fijamente mientras continuaba – Pero no.

― Disculpe mi atrevimiento...yo, yo creo...creo que lady Sakura podría llegad a ser una buena esposa. – comentó con timidez lady Hinata y casi quise callarle, más me abstuve.

― Podría, más no. – Replicó con frialdad.

Seguimos, o mejor dicho, mi amado hermano estuvo hablando a cerca de los buenos negocios que se avecinaban gracias a la exportación e importación de productos, tema el cual ya sabía en demasía, puesto que mi esposo lo hablaba con bastantísima frecuencia cuando estábamos en nuestros momentos a solas, me gustaba algunas veces, pues me mantenía informada a cerca de lo sucedido en lo que concernía a las riquezas de nuestra familia, y no me hubiese molestado hasta cierto punto, de no ser por que no me permitía hablar de algo más. Extrañamente en los labios del hombre a un lado mío se encontraba aquél tema interesante, no sabría si era por el sedoso tono de su voz, que se escurría sobre mis hombros, hasta llegar a la boca de mi estómago, y de ahí, extrañamente, seguía más abajo.

¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

― Disculpadme, necesito dar un paseo. – Interrumpí la charla, pues me asustó de sobremanera lo que me había sucedido.

― My lady – musitó de repente un mozo – ha llegado una carta para vuestra persona.

Incliné la cabeza y volví a tomar asiento, una vez que atravesó la distancia, se inclinó y de manera casi bailarinezca, me entregó la carta que contenía el sello de la familia Hyuūga, con cuidadó lo retiré. Le dije al mozo que podría retirarse y este ya se encontraba en la puerta cuando terminé la oración.

― Vaya, contáis con un servicio bastante veloz. – Le dije a mi hermano, este sonrió. – Bueno, disculpadme nuevamente, necesito atender este asunto.

Sir. Sasuke y mi bienhechor y hermano, Naruto, se levantaron e hicieron una reverencia, hice lo mismo, cogiendo con mis manos los pliegues de mi pomposo vestido, para poder dirigirme a la salida. Sentí la penetrante mirada de Sir. Sasuke en la nuca, hecho que hizo recorrer un ligero cosquilleo desde el inicio de mis nalgas hasta mi cuero cabelludo.

El mozo cerró pa puerta una vez que hube salido. Camine hacia la salida trasera del jardín para pasear, mientras en el proceso, iba quitando el sello y extraía la carta, la desdoble una vez que llegue al camino de piedra caliza que conducia en forma irregular a distintos caminos para disfrutar del jardín. Seguí uno que llegaba a una banca de granito junto a una estatua de mármol de la venus, traída de Grecia. Me senté en dicha banca, y solo cuando recuperé el aliento, comence a leerla.

Querida mamita.

He estado muy aburrido de que te fuistéis con los abuelos. Las nanas que papa a impuesto para cuidarme no hacen más que incrementar mis deseos por verte.

Me salió una lágrima de felicidad al saberme extrañada de tal forma por Ryonuuske ―y de su manera de escribir, pues aún contaba con algunos errores ortográficos, pero aquello no hacía más que incrementar mi amor y devoción a mi pequeño hijo―.

Ayer he estado viendo el atardecer, y me acordé de ese cabello tuyo que tanto me gusta, y del cual me habistéis heredado un poco la tonalidad ¡Aunque el color del atardecer no hace justicia a tu color tan bonito de cabello, mamita! Os ruego pues, que me dejéis iros contigo, anhelo estad en vuestra alcoba para dormid junto a mi mamá quién me presta más atenciones que mi papá.

De tu hijo que os extraña muchísimo, Ryo.

¡Cuanta diferencia podía hacer una carta para cambiar por completo mi ánimo! Anhelaba sinceramente que pudiese unírseme, pues así podría finalmente conocer a sus primos, al igual que pasar tiempo en mi país natal. Conocer las costumbres de los Ingleses y quizás, amar a esta tierra como un segundo hogar.

Seguía regocijandome de alegría por la noticia que no noté la presencia de alguien que me abrazó por la parte trasera, a la altura de mis senos. Los cuales subieron por la presión ejercida. La respiración irregular de aquella persona chocaba contra mi nuca, y aquello me sorprendió. No solo la respiración, también pude sentir entre los pliegues de mi vestido, una presión ejercida a la altura de mis nalgas. Excitación quizás.

― My lady, os juro que he puesto empeño en evitarlo. – Dijo una voz ronca.

Era Sir. Sasuke.


	10. Capítulo X

Claro que el rubor acudió a mis mejillas, las sentía tan calientes que creía explotar de vergüenza. Sabía que era él, sabía que me seguiría, pues su mirada me había seguido.  
>― ¿Cómo os atrevéis a abrazadme de tal manera, my lord? – le dije con fingida inocencia.<br>Él no me dijo nada, se quedó abrazándome por detrás, con su nariz enterrada en mi clavícula, oliendo mi esencia, hasta que vio que fue suficiente y se apartó con lentitud, no sin antes rozar mi cintura con sus dedos. Debo decir que fue una extraña sensación, puesto que a pesar de tener el corsé, pude sentir ese eclecticismo del que tanto había oído decir a Lady Yamanaka y Lady Haruno. Rogué a él todo poderoso por que no fuese la única que lo sintiera, puesto de ser lo contrario, me sentiría cual boba.  
>Me giré para quedar frente a él, y pude notar como se inclinaba mientras que con su seductora voz me profesaba:<br>― Mi lady, espero y no prescindáis de mi amistad.  
>― No os preocupéis, Mi lord...Os aseguro que no sucederá. – Dije, tratando de apaciguar mi entrecortada respiración.<br>Se irguió para encararme, y vislumbré un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, aunque quería no creerlo, ya que jamás había visto a un hombre tomar tal aspecto ―Debo agregar que jamás, ni siquiera en la intimidad, pude ver a mi esposo sonrojado―, y a Sir. Sasuke le daba un aire bastante erótico. Asimismo, me incliné para despedirle, pero en un movimiento inesperado, él tomó mi mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a sus labios, besándola de tal manera que un escalofrío recorrió mi estómago hasta detenerse en mis tobillos ¿Como un sencillo beso en el dorso de mi mano prometía tantas cosas?  
>― Os veré en mi castillo a las siete en punto, mi lady. – Dijo dándome a entender que ya era un hecho mi visita.<br>― ¡Oh mi lord! – Respondí fingiéndome ofendida – ¿Cómo podéis suponer que iré a visitaros sin siquiera habérmelo pedido previamente?  
>Sus muslos perfectamente duros se tensaban bajo la tela fina de sus medias, mientras que sus finas manos, con gracia, se ponían a sus costados, adquiriendo una posición bastante dominante que influía sobre mí de tal modo que creí mis rodillas temblar. El olor a rosas, petunias y crisantemos se esparcía entre nosotros, casi adquiriendo colores, los cuales, le hacían sobresaltar del entorno con la fina tez de Sir. Sasuke, y su azabache cabellera, la cual ondeaba gracias al viento que entre nosotros se formaba. ¡Oh, cuánto había soñado con Sir. Sasuke en mi travesía naviera hasta llegar a Inglaterra! Había evocado sus ojos tantas veces en mis sueños que podrían desdibujarlos sin necesidad de verle, al igual que podía imaginármelo aun cuando cerrase mis ojos, pues él ahí estaría. Pero una dama como yo, casada, de otro país tan o más estricto en sociedad, debía de saberme guardar para mi dichos sentimientos, lo que me llevó a pensar si ya había estado formando mis sentimientos hacia Sir. Sasuke desde que le conocí, ¿Era aquello posible?<br>― Porque, por alguna razón, Karin, lo presiento. – Dijo mi nombre de una manera tan erótica que me sonrojé, al igual que lo hizo sacándome de una manera estrepitosa de mis conjugaciones.  
>Tuve que poner demasiado de mi parte para despedirme de la manera más grácil y verle partir. Me sorprendí en demasía, puesto que había dicho mi primer nombre con tal naturalidad y con tal sensualidad que volví a sentir aquella terrible sacudida en mi estómago, digo terrible no porque sea desagradable, sí no por la sensación tan extrañamente dulce que causaba en mí, y me sacaba de mi afanado orgullo.<br>Se fue alejando, ofreciéndome una vista clara y bella de sus duros glúteos, y quizás, sabía que le veía, pues se irguió y, mientras estiraba una pierna después de la otra, sus muslos adoptaban un sensual vaivén. Era sensual, masculino e irradiaba sexualidad en cualquier movimiento suyo, estoy segura que él sabía todo esto, y sabía también la mejor manera de aplicarlo en una dama, lo cual me llevó a preguntarme si habría sido un buen amante con Lady Haruno. La escena me consternó y decidí evitar pensar más en ello.  
>La mañana dio paso a el sol de la tarde, el cual comenzaba a dejar pinceladas naranjizas en el agua de la fuente, bañaba los arboles de rojo y amarillo, y aquello brindaba una escena llena de paz. Los niños salieron a jugar al jardín, y lady Haruno trajo a su pequeña hija, Sarada, quien al entrar se alisó su vestidito y me miró con sus ojos negros ―tan parecidos a los de Sir. Sasuke― embelesados.<br>― Oh, lady Uchiha Sarada, cuanto gusto me da verla – le dije, tratándola como a mi igual, pues recordaba cuanto odiaba que en mi infancia me dijesen pequeña.  
>― Lady Uzumaki, el gusto es mío. – Replicó con timidez.<br>― Podéis pasar, Boruto y Himawari están en el jardín.  
>― Hummm, gracias. – Musitó, y comenzó a partir, pero se volvió hacia mí y dijo – Se os ve igual de bonita que con el kimono.<br>Salió corriendo y a pesar de que las damas no gritamos, le vociferé que ella se veía igual de bien.  
>Me dirigí a la salida, arrastrando mi vestido de temporada, y quizá hubiese estado a estas alturas sofocada por el corsé, puesto que desde mi estadía en Japón no había tenido oportunidad de usarlo, pero como era una similitud enorme entre el obi ―el cual apretaban también en mi cintura― y el corsé, andaba a la perfección, permitiéndome inclusive caminar y agacharme con más libertad.<br>Extrañaba el bello clima de Inglaterra, el cual siempre era fresco, jamás sentía la sofocación extremista de las estaciones en el oriente, pues a diferencia de Inglaterra, o hacia demasiado calor o demasiado frío, y aun así debía utilizar mis vestidos.  
>Decidí visitar a mi madre, pues el día me parecía, pasaba con bastante lentitud, aún más que los días anteriores, y sabía la respuesta, más me negaba a creerla, pues mi orgullo me evitaba evocarla, y si es que llegaba a estar en la punta de mi lengua, este lo alejaba, cual mendigo que molesta a un noble.<br>Dispuse uno de los carruajes que mi hermano había ofrecido para mí y comencé mi marcha al hogar que me había visto crecer. Una parte de mí se negaba a visitar a mi madre, pues si lo hacía, seguro y me pediría detalles acerca de si había escrito una carta a mi marido ―lo cual trataba de prolongar lo más posible― y aquello supondría en mi la decadencia de mi libertad, la cual había estado disfrutando aquí. Pasamos los sembradíos de tierras señoriales, viendo como los trabajadores hacían zanjas simétricas, ayudados de, tan solo un pico, también había otras mujeres que alzaban un poco sus fondos y comenzaban a sembrar semillas, me llamó la atención que aquí el enseñar un poco de piel no estaba mal, mientras que en Japón, podían hasta desheredar a alguien solo por mostrar sus hombros, aunque claro, jamás se había visto aquello, y ese simple hecho me hizo preguntarme si de verdad quería volver a la tierra del sol naciente, y la respuesta era sencilla: Solo volvería para traerme a Ryonuuske.  
>Mis pensamientos hicieron que el tiempo pasase con rapidez y cuando menos me había percatado, ya estaba de pie frente a un mozo que me daba la bienvenida y me pasaba al salón de visitas. Como si hubiese sentido mi presencia, mi padre ya me esperaba en él, parado en una esquina frente a una ventana con sus brazos por detrás, viendo los rosales que había mandado a plantar cuando me acogieron en la familia. Yo estaba aún parada en el umbral del portón, viendo como mi amado padre se giraba para quedar viéndome, y cuando menos lo noté, me estaba acercando a él, sonriéndole. Feliz por verlo. Me estrechó entre sus brazos de tal manera que podía oír su corazón latir como cuando me abrazaba de la misma forma.<br>― Hija mía, me alegráis con vuestra visita.  
>― Oh padre, sabéis que aunque no os visite con tanta frecuencia, os extraño. – Dije aún entre sus brazos.<br>Nos deshicimos del abrazo y nos dirigimos al sillón frente a la chimenea, la cual estaba prendida. Mi padre chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato abrió la puerta un mozo bien vestido, se inclinó y preguntó qué deseaba.  
>― Traedme dos copas de vino tinto. – Ordenó él.<br>El mozo salió en cuanto la orden le fue dada, girándose con gracia para salir de la puerta y cerrarla. Volví la vista a mi padre, se veía guapísimo pues se encontraba en la flor de su vida ―cuarenta y siete años para ser exactos―, su traje azul junto de terciopelo a juego con su chaleco y sombrero le hacían ver jovial. Menos de lo que aparentaba su verdadera edad.  
>― Estáis muy pensativa, hija. – Musitó él.<br>― Solo pienso que no muchas hijas tienen el privilegio de contad con un padre tan apuesto, desearía poder tened vuestra sangre, padre. – Respondí con cierta tristeza.  
>A pesar de que me lo repitieron muchas veces, que me decían que yo era su hija y que nada ni nadie cambiaría aquello, estaba siempre consiente de que no tenía su sangre. Los amaba desmesuradamente, pero para desgracia mía, no era hija más que de título.<br>Mi honorable padre se giró, estando sentado a un lado mío, y me encaró. En sus ojos había amor, muchísimo amor, y sabía que me amaba tanto que le dolía oírme decir aquellas cosas, pero no era más que la cruel verdad. Había nacido en la familia equivocada, pero algo se encargó de guiarme a donde debería de estar, aquí, con Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.  
>― Hija, sé que jamás os haré cambiar de idea, puesto que desgraciadamente supisteis cuándo y por qué os adoptamos, y aunque no llevéis mi sangre, os amo y atesoro más que a mi propia vida.<br>Odiaba sentirme tan vulnerable, pero mi padre era una excepción, ¿Cómo avergonzarme de mis lágrimas si tantas veces él las enjuagó? Así que me lancé a él y lo abracé, podía sentir como me estrechaba entre sus brazos y sentir aquella paz que emanaban los padres. Era extraño el describirlo, pero la armonía que sentía abrazada de él, era la misma, no había cambiado a pesar de los años, y aquello me agradaba inmensamente. Nos quedamos así hasta que paré de sollozar, enjuagué mis lágrimas con un pañuelo que él me ofreció, y habiendo recobrado la compostura, se lo devolví, pero insistió en que me lo quedase, por lo que lo guardé por debajo de la manga.  
>― Las costumbres de Japón os han quedado arraigadas, por lo que veo. – Dijo él mientras sonreía.<br>Las mujeres en Japón solían guardar los pañuelos debajo de las mangas del kimono, o cuando eran demasiados preciados, en el obi, pero a falta de dicha prenda, la guardé en mi manga; las mujeres de Europa suelen guardárselos en el corsé, metiéndolo por donde está el escote, pero aquello me parecía demasiado vulgar, así que no tardé en acostumbrarme a guardarlo en la manga.  
>Sonreí ante su comentario, y extrañamente me hizo sentir lejana. Añoraba Inglaterra, sus paisajes, las personas y los bailes.<br>― Antier por la tarde me ha llegado una carta de Ryonuuske, padre. – le dije, sabiendo que deseaba conocer a su nieto – ha dicho que desea venir a conoceros a madre y a usted.  
>― Habéis contestado que puede venid, ¿Cierto? – Respondió él en cuanto hube terminado de decirle, con sus ojos azules bien abiertos.<br>― Claro, le he dicho que podría venid, y que eso os haría muy feliz a sus abuelos. – le contesté.  
>El asintió con felicidad, sé que deseaba ver a mi hijo desde el día que mandé una carta para decirles que nació, y si bien no habían podido venir ellos por el estado de salud de mi madre y por los constantes problemas o situaciones que surgían en el trabajo de mi padre, ellos enviaban cartas, o regalos para Ryonuuske, y otros tantos para mí. La carta tardaría en ser entregada aproximadamente el tiempo que tardé yo en llegar aquí, y unas de las ventajas de tener nuestro propio barco para correos y viajes, era que llevaba con rapidez las cartas, sin tardarse en la usual separación que las demás personas tenían que pasar, así que quizás, en poco más de un mes, Ryonuuske estaría acá.<br>― Por cierto, padre ¿Dónde se encuentra mi madre? – pregunté, echándola en falta.  
>― Vaya, creo que vuestro hermano os ha olvidado decir – respondió él – me temo que a vuestra madre no le queda mucho tiempo más, he insistido en irme con ella a aquella casa en el campo, cerca de Escocia, y sabéis que amo a vuestra madre, pero tal como yo, conocéis como es de testaruda. Ella desea marchitarse sola, allá en aquella casa.<br>Las lágrimas surcaron sus ojos, de pronto envejeció más de cien años, y el brillo en sus ojos se apagó. Mi padre amaba a mi madre profunda e irremediablemente, y me dolía pensar que la mujer más bella de Inglaterra fuese a morir, llevándose con ella un pedazo de nuestras vidas.

* * *

><p>¡siento mucho no poder actualizar como preví para hacerlo los Viernes!<br>Sucede que también me dejan tarea XD y mucha, y está atrasada, quizá no actualice los Viernes, si no, sin un día en concreto.  
>Bien podré actualizar mañana u en siete días, dependerá de mis tareas. hasta entonces, seguiré publicando.<br>También quiero hacer un anuncio especial, gracias Lixy, por hacer renacer el grupo SK, que sin ti, no habría fandom latinoamericano unido :3


End file.
